Ojamajos Go Wild
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: A vacation for the Ojamajos and witches goes horribly wrong when they become shipwrecked on a tropical island! But they soon discover they are not alone. Poppu meets Amy Rose, PaoChan becomes friends with Sonic, Shadow and Cream, and Hana meets her hero!
1. Majos on Vacation!

Ojamajos Go Wild!

Chapter 1: Majos on Vacation!

The story begins in a lush jungle paradise. Well, paradise to some, maybe. Until you look closer. Danger is all around, unless you've got a few good friends and a little bit of know-how to boot.

"Come along, faithful viewers, on our journey through the Deep Jungle rainforest, in search of that rare and unusual creature, Pyraz the fire Chao!" Hana Makihatayama was dressed up in a regal captain's uniform, all in her signature colors: Pink, white and yellow.

She pushed aside some bushes and palm leaves to reveal a red-colored Chao playing with some friends. Hana's camera crew followed close behind.

"Ara, brilliant! There he is!" Hana tried out a British accent. "Teeming with life. What say we get a closer look, hmm?"

"Oh no you don't." Her camera girl, Hazuki Fujiwara, said. "Cut! CUT!!"

"Daijoubu yo, Hazuki Mama. Watashi Captain Nekomimi-Sama yo! Wild pokemon, neopet and chao expert extraordinare!" Hana said, with confidence.

Just then, a kougra pounced behind her and roared.

"And... ... Because I'm an... ... Expert, I-I say... ... ..." Hana nervously said. "Minna run for the truck!!!!!"

It was time to run! Hana and the rest of her crew piled into the truck and took off, with the kougra in hot pursuit!

"Say something, Captain!" Momoko Asuka said, holding the camera to Hana's face.

"Well, it appears that-that there's some species of kougra chasing us and-and shows no signs of stopping!" Hana yelled.

Then, their truck accidentally fell off a cliff and landed in a river.

"Crocanaw!!" Hana exclaimed.

"Taihen!" Doremi Harukaze yelled.

"We're gonna be eaten!" Onpu Segawa squealed with fear.

"Not to worry!" Hana then tossed the crocanaw... ... ... ... A squeaky toy? **(I'm not sure what it means, either.)**

Apparetntly it worked, because the crocanaw chased after it.

The Ojamajos struggled to get their ride started up.

"Come on, come on, come on! Start!" Hazuki turned the key.

"The crocanaw's coming back!" Momoko yelled.

"Blast it! That was my only squeak toy!" Hana said, banging her fist on the side of their truck.

"Then feed it Ai-Chan!" Doremi said.

"I heard that." Aiko Senoo said, annoyed.

"You're not feeding that thing my girlfriend!" Momoko said.

"Quickly now! Through the swamp!" Hana pointed the way.

They ran as fast as they possibly could through said swamp, until the girls realized... That they were sinking!

"Umm... Captain? Why are we sinking?" Hazuki asked.

"Quicksand. Blast it all, I should've known!" Hana said. She then grabbed onto a vine and held out her hand to her friends. "Minna, grab onto me!"

The brave Captain Hana was about to pull the girls and herself out of the quicksand pit and save everyone, until the kougra from before attacked them!

"**KYAH!!!!" **They all screamed.

But... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was all in their imagination. Hana and the Ojamajos were just playing around in Maho Dou's backyard. Apparently, Pao-Chan was about to pounce on them, when Poppu grabbed him. She and Majo Rika wanted to see what was all that shouting and danger and so on and so forth. (And for reference, Majo Rika is in her human form for the story.)

"What are you Ojamajos screaming about?!" Majo Rika shouted at them.

"We were about to be eaten by the ferocious kougra!" Hazuki said, as Pao-Chan jumped into Hana's arms.

"Hana-Chan," Poppu said, "are you pretending to be Captain Amelia again?"

"Yeah! She's my hero!" Hana said.

"You mean 'heroine', Hana-Chan." Doremi said.

"When Hana-Chan grow up, Hana-Chan wanna be just like her!" Hana did her little happy dance.

Poppu shook her head, "Oh, Hana-Chan, you're no Captain. You wouldn't even last one day as a captain."

"You can't have real adventures like that cat does." Majo Rika said. "Hana, you're just one of a million children with dreams in their heads." She laughed as she walked back into Maho Dou and Poppu followed.

"Hidoi. Majo Rika had no right to say things like that." Onpu said. "And neither did Poppu-Chan."

"Well, don't worry about it, Hana-Chan. Maybe someday you'll be a real captain." Aiko said. "Minna, let's go grab some breakfast."

The others agreed on that, and scrambled into their magic shop, the good, ol' Oshare Zakka Maho Dou.

Hana sat on the ground with a sad look on her face. She started to think about what Majo Rika and Poppu said.

"Hana-Tan, are you okay-Pao?" Pao-Chan said.

"Kinda, Pao-Chan." Hana said. "You can go and have something to eat with Doremi Mama-Tachi."

"Majo Rika and Poppu-Tan didn't mean all those things they said, you know-Pao pao." Pao-Chan gave Hana a pat on the face with his trunk. Then, he jumped out of Hana's arms and ran into Maho Dou.

Hana stood up and slowly followed. She was about to cry a little when she heard a familiar voice on a small outdoor T.V. The Queen of the Witch World was watching the girls play when she decided to take a little mid-morning nap. On the small T.V., Hana's new favorite show was on.

"So it-it appears the electric lion pokemon, more commonly known as Luxray, is determined to make me his afternoon snack!" Hana's heroine, the famous Captain Amelia, a humanoid feline, is seen running through the Deep Jungle rainforest with an angry Luxray chasing her all the way.

"But no matter then!" The Captain grabbed a vine and swung over a river onto a waiting boat, shaking off the Luxray.

"Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana said, with sparkly eyes. She admired this feline captain more than the Battle Rangers. 'Nekomimi-Sama' is what Hana called the Captain as a nickname.

"Well now, I think I can safely say today's adventure was a superb success." Amelia brushed off the chase, like it was nothing. After all, she did stuff like this every day. "Please, faithful viewers, won't you join me next time on our Deep Jungle Adventure." She took a bow.

"So cool!" Hana exclaimed.

"Now, if you will excuse me... ... ..." The camera zoomed out to reveal the Captain fighting off some Sharpedos. "Back! Get back I say! Blast it! Get back!"

Hana giggled as she turned off the small T.V.

"Oh hello there, Hana-Chan." The Queen had just woken up from her nap.

"Jou-Sama, gomenasai." Hana said, thinking she had disturbed the Queen.

"It's fine, Hana-Chan." Jou-Sama yawned and stretched a bit. "Goodness, I fall asleep for a few moments and I hear our feline friend is Sharpedo bait."

"Un! Nekomimi-Sama is so cool!" Hana said. "Demo ne, Majo Rika and Poppu said Hana-Chan wouldn't last one day as a captain."

"Ohh, now, Hana-Chan, listen to me." Jou-Sama said, with a comforting tone. "You and Nekomimi-Sama share something in common."

"Hountou ni?"

"Yes. You see, Amelia-Sama gets into all kinds of trouble out in the wild, but no matter how bleak things get, she always manages to turn things around somehow." Jou-Sama said. "Almost like you. You always seem to make the best out of a bad situation."

Hana got all happy and wide-eyed at the Queen's words.

"So then, Hana-Chan will meet Captain Nekomimi-Sama someday?" Hana asked.

Jou-Sama chuckled, "But of course! Why not? Anything can happen while we're on vacation."

"Ya-Ta!" Hana cheered.

"Well then, how about you and I grab a bite to eat, hmm?"

"Okay!" With her hyperness restored, Hana ran into Maho Dou.

Inside, the Ojamajos and a few of their witch friends were enjoying breakfast. They were planning to go on a cruise for witches in the human world. Let me put it this way: The witches in Majo Kai are going on a cruise in the human world. That's the best I can put it.

"I can't believe we're traveling on the very first Majo Kai no Ningen Kai Kurüzu!" Onpu said. (Translation: Witch World's Human World Cruise)

"It's gonna be awesome." Aiko said.

"A cruise around the world is so romantic." Momoko said. Then she and Aiko shared a tiny kiss.

"Hey hey! Don't get all kissy-kissy in my shop!" Majo Rika said.

"It's going to be just lovely." Majo Ririka said.

"Ney, Majo Ran-San, are you excited too?" Doremi asked.

"I'm just excited to be going on this cruise with everyone." Majo Ran said. "Jou-Sama, domo arigato gozaimasu for letting me come along."

"It's the least I can do, Majo Ran." Jou-Sama said. "Right, Majorin?"

"Hai, Jou-Sama." Majorin bowed in acknowledgement.

"Does she ever say anything other than 'Yes, ma'am' or 'No, ma'am' or whatever?" Majo Heart said.

"Nobody can get her to talk in complete sentences." Poppu stated. An angry mark appeared by Majorin's head in annoyance.

"Demo ne, I am worried about one thing." Jou-Sama said.

"What's that?" Hazuki said.

"Shouldn't we be using this vacation opportunity to spend time together? Like friends?"

Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Anou ne, Jou-Sama, no offense, but we'll be having too much fun on the cruise." Doremi said. The others nodded.

"She's right. Plus, I heard there's a whole deck on the ship just for the kids." Dela said.

"Yes, but still... ..." The Queen was a bit unsure.

"Jou-Sama, I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about it." Majo Rika said. It sounded like she had a little somethin'-somethin' up her sleeve. Hmm, I wonder...

"Hey come on! Minna, let's get moving!" Doremi said.

"OH!" Everyone yelled and threw a fist in the air.


	2. Adventure and Paradise lost!

Chapter 2: Adventure and Paradise lost?!

The entire Maho Dou gang arrived at the dock where the Majo Kai cruise ship was. The passengers were boarding the ship, while they were waiting around for someone.

"I... ... I guess Rika-Chan took little Pao-Chan for one last bathroom break." Majo Ririka said.

"She'd better be. She's got out tickets." Majo Ruka said, smacking a balloon out of her face.

"I like your new camera, Onpu-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Thanks, Hazuki-Chan. I'm gonna take pictures of everything and everybody." Onpu said. "It's for my scrapbook. I wanna remember this!"

"Well, this is gonna be a trip to remember!" Doremi said.

"Jou-Sama, say 'Chiisu'!" Onpu said, pointing her camera to the Queen.

"Chiisu!" Jou-Sama struck a sweet pose.

(Click!)

"Ahh, how Kawaii!" Onpu liked the shot.

"Onpu-Chan, why don't you practice for the karaoke contest?" Poppu said.

"A-a-a-a-anou, Poppu-Chan, why don't you enter the contest in my place?" Onpu suggested.

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Poppu shrugged her shoulders. "I've been getting tons of practice in my spare time actually. Here, listen." Then Poppu started to sing Onpu's song 'We Can Do.'

Poppu: _**We can do anything if we do it together**_

_**Kitto deaeru yo**_

_**Can do! Nani kaga kawari hajimeru**_

_**Atarashii watashi ni**_

Poppu skipped away, still singing.

"I wonder if it's too late to go back home, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"I believe so, Your Majesty." Majorin said.

Then the ship's horn was heard. Hey, wait a second... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Oi! The ship's leaving without us!" Majo Ruka shouted.

All the witches tried to get the attention of the ship's captain to stop said ship, but it was sailing away. Then, another, rather old ship pulled in behind after the cruise ship left the docks and Majo Rika was driving it!

"Pao Pao!!" Pao-Chan yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Ahoy mateys! This is Captain Majo Rika at your service!" Majo Rika said, oddfully cheerful. "Climb aboard for 7 fun-filled days on the S.S. Maho Dou. No fancy packaged tour! Just the smell of the open seas and the joy of close friends and family!"

Everyone glared at Majo Ririka for a moment.

Jou-Sama put her head in her hands and sighed, "I should've forseen this."

"Majorin, make yourself useful," Majo Ruka took off her boots, "and hold these." She handed her boots to Majorin, who dropped said boots with a look of disgust.

"Geronimo!" Majo Ruka jumped off the dock and tried to swim after the boat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, after the witches caught Majo Ruka and sailed on the S.S. Maho Dou to follow their cruise ship, Poppu stood at the bow of the rusty tugboat. She had her arms to the sky and yelled, "I'm the Queen of the world!"

"Ney, Jou-Sama, isn't this turning out to be a great vacation?" Hana said.

"Well, as long as the "Queen of the world" does not sing..." Jou-Sama said, "I am happy. But at least we're together. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Doremi puffed up her cheeks and went, "Puhh, puhh, puhh!"

"Oh Doremi-Chan!" The Queen snapped.

Majo Rika was standing at the helm. Everyone, except Hana, Poppu and the Queen were staring at her.

"I can't believe you did this without consulting us, Rika-Chan." Majo Ririka said. "Look at Hazuki-Chan." She pointed over to Hazuki, who was throwing up over the side of the boat. "The poor thing is seasick."

"You too, Ririka Mama?" Majo Rika said. "And I was gonna make you my first mate."

"Ara? Hountou ni, Rika-Chan?"

"Don't even think about it." Majo Heart interrupted. "As soon as we hit port, we are getting off this rustbucket and heading to _our _cruise!" She pushed Majo Rika away from the helm.

"You know what? Jou-Sama's right! If we were on a cruise right now, we wouldn't be together!" Majo Rika said. "We'd all be split up between the pools and the spas and the mile-long buffets!"

Doremi threw her fists in the air, waved them angrily and shouted, "I want steak!"

"Ugh! Can't this stupid tugboat go any faster?!" Majo Ran pulled various levers on a control panel next to the helm.

Below deck, Dela was working the radio.

"Hello? Hello?!" She said. "Can anyone hear me?!"

Then the radio exploded a little. A voice came on the radio, "Welcome, witches, to the voyage of a lifetime!"

"Everyone! I'm getting a signal!" Dela said to others. "It's from the Majo Kai Cruise!"

Everyone went over to the radio. The voice of a teenage girl could be heard.

"Tails are you there?!" The voice said. "Having a little trouble with Cheese here."

"It sounds like a troubled passenger." Momoko said.

"Trouble with cheese?" Aiko said. "Sound pretty weird."

"Hello, Majo Kai Cruise?" Majo Ruka took control of the radio. "Could you send a rescue boat straightaway? We're the squalid little boat in the middle of the ocean."

"Tails?" The voice was confused at this.

The witches started talking over each other on the radio, calling for help. Turns out, their signal was colliding with another radio signal! Miles away on an island, on one of the beaches was a trailer. Inside the trailer, the girl voice belonged to a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. Her name was Amy Rose.

"Ugh. Hold on, Tails. I think I just picked up on some lame-o soap opera." Amy said. She held a radio to her ear with her shoulder and was getting out sandwich supplies from the cupboard.

"What is it now, Amy?" Tails, who was on the other end, asked.

"Okay, so..." Amy walked outside of the trailer.

Sitting at a picnic table were 3 other anthros. Amy dumped the sandwich stuff on the table.

One was a blue hedgehog wearing red shoes. He was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The second was a cream-furred rabbit wearing a red-orange dress. She was Cream the Rabbit.

The third was another hedgehog, only he had black and red fur. He was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I made everyone dinner," Amy said, "so I shouldn't have to clean up too, right?"

Sonic tried to grab the radio from Amy. "Tails! All Amy did was hand us a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter!" He said.

"I don't even like peanut butter!" Shadow added.

"We're still looking for that Mewtwo pokemon." Tails said. "We probably won't be back until------ Oh Captain! What's that up ahead?!"

On Tails' end, he was with Captain Amelia herself, somewhere in the Deep Jungle Rainforest. Tails was the Captain's cameraman—er—I mean, camerafox.

"This is it, Mr. Prower. I do believe I see its tail." Amelia said. She then pushed aside a tree branch. The Captain walked into a small clearing. When Amelia let the branch go, said branch whacked Tails on the head.

"Hey! Watch it, Captain!" Tails said.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Prower."

Tails shook his head to brushes some leaves off.

"Here, little pokemon. Come to Captain." Amelia started to quietly walk around the clearing.

"Hello?! I'm talking here!!" Amy yelled into the radio.

"I'm still here, Amy." Tails said.

"You know, normal families eat together once in a while." Amy said. "I mean, we are a family, in a sense."

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." Tails said. "In the meantime, make sure Cream keeps an eye on Cheese. It's gonna rain tonight and you know how much he loves mud."

Cheese, Cream's pet chao, was playing in a mud puddle, not too far from the trailer.

"Cheese! Come here!" Cream called to him.

"Chao chao ch-chao!" Cheese flew over to Cream.

"You're getting a bath tonight, Cheese." Sonic said.

Cheese then sat on the picnic table and started messing with the sandwich stuff Amy laid out.

"Hey Captain, maybe you can lure him out with that silent pokemon whistle!" Tails suggested.

"Be serious, Mr. Prower. This thing doesn't work." Amelia said. She held a small, silver whistle in her hand.

"Can't hurt to try." Tails said.

"Fine, but just this once." Amelia blew on the whistle. Just like a silent dog whistle, humans can't hear it, but pokemon, neopets and chaos can. The whistle didn't really attract anything. "You see, Mr. Prower? Nothing." Amelia said. "But it does make for a charming accessory." She had the whistle around her neck like a necklace.

"Well, at least you're using it for something." Tails said.

"That's fine and all, but just so you know, I should always get a chance to embrace and reject my people on a daily basis." Amy said.

"Consider us embraced, Amy. See you later." Tails hung up from his radio.

"He hung up on me," Amy said, "and I was having a sensitive moment."

"Amy, you are so self centered." Shadow said, going into their trailer. Sonic and Cream followed him.

"I am NOT!" Amy yelled.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-chao chao!" Cheese chattered.

"Cream, what is Cheese saying about me?" Amy asked with a demanding tone.

Cheese had constructed a super-sized peanut butter sandwich. The little Chao proudly held up his creation. Cheese was about to bite into it, when it started to rain. The rain caused Cheese's sandwich to get all soggy and fell apart. Cheese looked sad at this. But then thunder boomed and lightening cracked, making Cheese freak out.

"CHAO!!" Cheese squealed and flew into the trailer.

Meanwhile, the Maho Dou gang was heading into the very same storm! It began to rain, and everyone started complaining. They were about to head below deck, but when Majo Ran opened the door leading below, a bunch of rats ran out and jumped overboard.

"Eww! Rats!" Momoko said.

"That's just gross." Aiko said.

Majo Ran gave Majo Rika a look.

"How was I supposed to know there were rats down there?" Majo Rika said.

When the wind started to blow, the Ojamajos ran to their cabin to get dry and warm.

"Captain Rika-Chan! I can't hold the wheel!" Majo Ririka yelled.

"Will you stop calling her 'Captain'?!" Majo Heart shouted. "She has no idea what she's doing!!"

"I do so!" Majo Rika yelled as she climbed up to the helm. "Anybody know where the brakes are on this thing?"

Pao-Chan was hiding underneath Majo Rika's cape.

Majo Ruka was on her own magical cellphone, and having no luck calling anybody.

"Someone pick up the phone!" Majo Ruka yelled over the wind. "I need somebody who can divert a tropical storm!" Suddenly, Majo Ruka gasped, got wide-eyed, and dropped her phone.

Why? Because of the giant wave that was about to crush them!!!!!

"It's a 40-foot wall of water." Majo Rika said.

"We are going to need a bigger boat." Majorin said with a sweatdrop.

"Everyone get below now!" Majo Ran shouted to them.

Pao-Chan ran to the door, dragging Majo Rika along with him. The rest of the witches crammed below deck as their ship was capsized!

The Ojamajos looked out their cabin window.

Hazuki was freaking out, Hana was laughing, Aiko and Momoko held each other, Doremi just stared at all of this, Onpu snapped a picture.

The witches were in their own room, trying to get a handle on what the heck had just happened.

Then Majo Ririka stood up and walked over to the door.

"Well, this is the way we came in." She said, reaching for the door handle.

"**NO!!!!" **Everyone screamed.

But it was too late. Majo Ririka opened the door and water started pouring in! The witches were all yelling and clamoring.

"Why didn't anybody stop me?" Majo Ririka said, looking at everyone.

Then, the Ojamajos came out of their room to join the others.

"Doremi-Tachi!" Majo Ran exclaimed.

"Girls hold onto someone!" Majo Heart told them.

Hazuki and Onpu grabbed onto Majo Ririka. Doremi, Hana and Poppu went over to Majo Ran. Aiko and Momoko were still holding each other, very tightly.

"Daijoubu yo, Jou-Sama! I'll protect you!" Majorin held the Queen.

"Oh sure!" Majo Heart said, sarcastically. "Now she chooses to speak at a time like this!"

"Get outta my way!" Majo Ruka pushed Dela aside.

"Hey!" Dela shot her a look.

Then, Majo Ruka climbed the ladder that led to above deck to the floor. Their ship is capsized! What's down is up and vise-versa!

"Majo Ruka, be careful!" Majo Rika said. "It's a rental!"

Majo Ruka used one of her boots to break through the floor. Once she had broken through, Majo Ruka climbed out of the boat. The others gathered any supplies they could and put them in an old wagon that was lying around on the ship. The water was still rising as they climbed up and out of the boat.

"You all go on ahead!" Majo Heart said. "I'll be there in a bit!" She took a deep breath and dove into the water below. Majo Heart was looking for something among the floating supplies.

Everyone was sitting on top of the boat. Majo Heart surfaced right next to the boat.

"I got it!" Majo Heart had something in her hand. "I thought it might come in handy!" That something was the lifeboat!! "Abandon ship!!" She shouted.

As they sailed away in the lifeboat, the rustbucket formerly known as the S.S. Maho Dou, sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"I can't help feeling partially responsible." Majo Rika said. Again, she was glared at.

Everyone was cold, wet and miserable. This was supposed to be a vacation to remember. But instead, it seems to have gone down in flames. Then, the Lupinus no Komoriuta was playing. Everyone tunred to see that Poppu still had the little karaoke music box she packed.

Poppu: _**Chitchana te no hira wa**_

_**NEMOPHILA no hana**_

_**Pukkuri hoppeta wa**_

_**ERICA no tsubomi**_

_**Atatakai haru no**_

_**Soyokaze mitai na matsuge**_

Everyone started to perk up a bit.

Poppu: _**Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo**_

_**Suteki na LADY ni nare**_

_**Yume wa mite hosii yo**_

The storm clouds started to lighten up.

"PAO!!" Pao-Chan swam towards them.

"Pao-Chan! Come here!" Hana called.

"Come on Pao-Chan!" The others started calling.

As Majo Rika pulled Pao-Chan aboard, Pao-Chan's ears accidentally knocked Poppu's music box into the water!

"Oh no!" Poppu exclaimed and tried to grab her box.

"Poppu!" Doremi got hold of Poppu.

"No, no, no, no, no... ..." Poppu started sobbing over the loss of her karaoke box.

"Oh, there, there, Poppu-Chan. It's all right." Majo Heart said.

"Well, we've all lost something today." Dela said.

"Right. For example, Majo Rika lost all our respect." Majo Ran said.

And everyone glared at Majo Rika for the umpteenth time.

Majo Rika held Pao-Chan as she sighed. Hana had an 'I feel sorry for Majo Rika' look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hi, everyone! It's Meg-Chan here!. So it looks like things have taken a turn for the worst. And, umm, you guys are probably wondering "why aren't they using magic?" Well, don't worry! Jou-Sama will explain that in a later chapter! Anyways, I do not own anything in this Doremi parody! Please R&R!)**


	3. Witches stranded!

Chapter 3: Witches Stranded!

The next morning, the Ojamajos' boat had drifted to an island. When the lifeboat had stopped on the shore, Hana woke up and rubbed her eyes. Hana took a look at the island and gasped.

"Minna, wake up! Wake up!" Hana said.

Pao-Chan jumped out of the boat and splashed Majo Rika, instantly waking her up.

"Oh wow!" Majo Rika alerted the rest of the crew. "Land ho! Land ho!"

The others woke up and were excited to be back on solid land.

"It's land! It's land!" Hazuki and Onpu cheered.

"I'll never set foot in water again." Doremi said, crawling out of the boat. She then started kissing the ground.

"What is this place?" Majo Ran said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Majo Ruka said. "We've landed on an island resort!"

"If you ask me, this place looks pretty deserted." Aiko said.

"Oh, please. The best ones always are."

"Hello?!" Momoko called out. "Anybody here?!" Her voice echoed through the forest.

"This doesn't look good." Jou-Sama said.

"What kind of island are we on anyway?" Majo Ririka said.

"Hold on. I still have a map." Majo Rika pulled out a map (Albeit a soggy one, but a map, nonetheless). "We can figure this out. So then, we, uhh, left here. And we... Capsized here. Aha! I know exactly where we are. See? We're on this tiny, little island called... ... ... 'Uninhabited'."

"Do you mean to tell me... We're the only people here?" Majo Heart asked.

"Then, we'll just have to row to another island." Dela said, walking back to the lifeboat. "Preferably one with witches."

Only there was just one problem with that plan... ... ... ...

"Everyone!" Dela gasped. "The lifeboat's gone!"

They didn't weigh their lifeboat down and it drifted back out to sea! The boat got caught on a rock and deflated.

"This is just great!" Poppu said, sarcastically.

"We're marooned?" Majo Ruka said. "How soon before we all turn cannibal?! I have to get outta here!!!" She started running around the beach, freaking out like Hazuki. Everyone sweatdropped at this. Majo Ruka was still running around like a crazy person until she tripped on a rock.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Amelia and Tails have returned to their campsite.

"Good morning, Miss Cream, boys." Amelia said.

"Amy, they're here!" Cream said. Amy was inside the trailer.

"So, how was the hunt?" Sonic asked.

"We were up half the night looking for that Mewtwo." Tails said.

Amy walked out of the trailer, carrying a tray. "Ta-Da! Fresh coconut muffins and herbal tea!"

"Oh Amy! This is so nice." Tails took a couple muffins.

"Afraid we have to eat and run, Miss Rose." Amelia quickly grabbed one of Amy's muffins and a cup of tea.

"Mmm. Not half bad, Amy."

"Hold on. You two just got here." Shadow said.

"We know, but the people at Poketopia are expecting our footage today." Amelia gathered up her gear. "Mr. Prower, I think we should split up."

"But-but Captain!" Tails said, shocked. "I thought we were friends!" Amelia shot Tails a stare. "Oh! I-I get you, Captain."

"I don't believe this!" Amy stomped her foot. "You two are always working. When's the last time we had a vacation?"

"Amy, we travel all over the world." Tails said.

"I mean a real vacation!" Amy whined. "You know? Where Sonic and Shadow fight over the T.V. remote?"

"And Amy hogs all the good towels?" Shadow said.

"And we order room service." Sonic added.

"And we get to play together all day!" Cream said.

"Why, everyone, I didn't realize you felt this strongly." Amelia said. "Then I promise as soon as Mr. Prower and I find that Mewtwo, we'll take a well deserved vacation."

"Really?" Cream asked.

"Captain's honor, Miss Cream."

"Let's get going." Tails said. And with that, he and the Captain set out.

A few minutes after they left, Cream and Sonic put on their backpacks.

"Sonic, you and Cream are leaving too?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Sonic said.

"Oh, no problem." Amy smoothed over her hair. "I was just gonna hang out on the beach again anyway."

"Amy, are you forgetting the fact Cream can talk to pokemon and neopets?"

"Umm, no. What's your point, Sonic?"

"Our point is we're gonna find that Mewtwo so we can actually take a vacation." Cream said.

Amy smiled at this and said, "Good luck, you two."

"Shadow, come on!" Sonic said.

Shadow was sitting in a beach chair under an umbrella. "You talkin' to me?" Shadow turned to them.

"Uhh... Looks like Shadow's staying here." Sonic and Cream took their leave.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cheese hit Amy in the head with one of her muffins.

"Cheese!!" Amy yelled.

Cheese started throwing the muffins around and wingull landed on the beach to peck at the muffins.

"I did not spend all morning slaving over a hot stove to feed the wingull!" Amy was not happy.

As the wingull were pecking around, Cheese flew into the forest.

"When I write about my life," Amy said, "and I will someday... ... ... ... ... I will not be kind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And back with the witches...

"Okay, so you girls just stay here and play while the other witches and I try to ward off the spector of doom!" Majo Ran said. She pushed Majo Rika, who was gathering some bamboo sticks.

Momoko and Aiko were building a sandcastle. Hana was playing with a hermit crab. Doremi gathered some seashells, and Onpu put a hibiscous flower into her hair.

"Listen up, minna." Poppu came in and smashed Momoko and Aiko's sandcastle (Accidentally, mind you.). "We're stuck on a tropical island without anybody on it!"

"But what about us, Poppu-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"I mean anybody who matters!"

"Do you even know what you're talking about, Poppu?" Doremi said.

"There's a reason why I watch the Discovery Channel, Doremi." Poppu said. "It was all about a true story. This family just like ours was stranded on an island for years without being rescued." The way Poppu spoke, the Ojamajos, except Doremi, were starting to get a bit scared. "But that's not the worst part." Poppu had a little smirk on her face.

"There's a worst part?" Hazuki whimpered.

**(Uhh, yeah, you guys may wanna put in earplugs if ya got 'em. There's a musical number now, but still, I'm sorry, there was no way to avoid the musical numbers. No flames on this part!)**

Poppu: _**This isn't like our park back home**_

_**With slides and pools and swings**_

_**It's a creepy little isle**_

_**With great big scary things**_

(Poppu swung on a low tree branch and landed in a pile of palm leaves. She jumped out of the pile, startling the girls.)

_**Where mutant crawdaunt crawl around**_

_**Chompin' on little witches**_

_**And your magic can't save you **_

_**From the slimy, squishy squids**_

(Poppu pretended to clack her hands like a crab would)

_**That's why we need a princess**_

_**Someone cute –hmm?- like me!**_

_**To save you from the scary claws that grab you from the tree**_

(In a flash, Poppu was in a tropical version of her Carnival uniform and started to dance around.)

_**So if you don't wanna end up bein' mutant crawdaunt food**_

_**Then keep your Island Princess in a really happy mood**_

(Poppu imagined Momoko, Aiko, Hana and Onpu carrying her around on a throne of some sort.)

_**That means no causing trouble**_

_**That means no making smells**_

_**That means no buggin' me to wear my royal shells- Ha!**_

_**Just do the things I tell you**_

_**Like bow when I walk by**_

_**Listne when I speak to you**_

_**But don't look me in the eye**_

(Poppu was strutting her stuff in her imaginary tropical witch outfit. Then a snap from Onpu's camera brought her back to reality.)

Doremi: _You're not some Island Princess_

_There's not a squishy squid_

_There are no mutant crawdaunt_

_That would ever eat a witch_

(Doremi pointed at Poppu, telling, or rather, singing it like it is.)

_Don't listen to her stories_

_Poppu just misbehaves_

_She's tryin' to scare you, minna, into bein' her island slaves_

(Doremi turned to her friends, who were bowing to Poppu. She picked them up from their bowing positions.)

Poppu: _**Why do you always have to be just like that, Doremi?**_

_**Just face the facts**_

_**That I'm this Island Princess Poppu-Chi!**_

(Poppu pushed Doremi and was back in her imaginary uniform)

_**So if you don't wanna end up bein' mutant crawdaunt food**_

_**Then keep your Island Princess in a really happy mood**_

_**Keep your Island Princess in a really happy mood**_

_**Ya-Ta!**_

(Poppu started to hula dance and the others (Except Doremi) were dancing along too.)

After the song ended, Doremi leaned against a rock and sighed.

**(Now, in case anyone is going to be hurtful... YES! I do know the original lyrics! But for this parody, I reworked the lyrics so it will make sense for the Ojamajos! Besides, like I said before: I do NOT own anything in this parody!! So don't bug me!)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the witches were busy, trying to think up a plan without magic. (Now don't worry! That explanation will come soon!)

"It's obvious." Majo Rika said. "The first thing we need to do is make a signal fire." She held up her bamboo sticks.

"You know what else is obvious?" Majo Heart said. "You're an idiot."

"I suggest we find something to eat." Jou-Sama said. "All I managed to save was a few things of... ... ... Pao-Chan's food."

Majo Ruka walked up, eating Pao-Chan's food! "I didn't know elephant food could be so tasty!" She said.

"You ate all of Pao-Chan's food?!" Dela yelled.

"That thing doesn't need food!" Majo Ruka said. "I have to save my strength for when you all try to throw me into the soup pot!!!!!"

"We aren't even on this island for a day and already Majo Ruka is delusional." Jou-Sama said, shaking her head.

"This is all your fault!!" Majo Ran yelled at Majo Rika.

"Wha? Me?" Majo Rika said.

"Whose idea was the Maho Dou Cruise to Doom?" Dela said. "If it weren't for you, we'd be on the Majo Kai Cruise instead of here!"

"W-well... ... Jou-Sama's the one who mentioned that thing about being together!" Majo Rika pointed a finger at the Queen.

"How dare you try to blame all this on me!" Jou-Sama said.

They started fighting and yelling at each other.

"We should've never left the Witch World!" Majo Ruka yelled.

Majorin was caught in the middle of the argument. _'Why do they have to fight and be so noisy?' _She thought as she covered her ears.

Majo Heart pulled herself out of the fight. She picked up a stick and started drawing something in the sand.

The other witches stopped fighting to see what Majo Heart was doing.

"This is the Circle of Chaos." Majo Heart said. "Now as long as we're on this island, we can not ever set foot in the Circle of Chaos!"

Majo Ririka stepped out of the circle. "Ara! I feel calmer already."

The witches scrambled out of the circle.

"We don't know when we're going to get off this island." Majo Heart said. "Until we do, we're going to need order. The first thing we need is a leader." She stepped up on a rock. "Any volunteers?"

Majo Rika raised her hand.

"Rika-Chan, put your hand down." Majo Ririka said sternly.

Majo Rika sweatdropped in defeat.

"I nominate Majo Heart-San!" Dela said.

"I accept." Majo Heart said. "All those in favor of me, please raise your loyal hands."

And, of course, the witches raised their hands.

"Hold on a minute!" Majo Rika was starting to get steamed. "You're all just gonna blindly follow Majo Heart just because she drew a circle in the sand?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"And as your rightfully elected leader, I'm assigning Majo Rika to Ojamajo watch." Majo Heart shoved a bag of things into Majo Rika's arms. "The rest of you, follow me!"

The witches headed down the beach.

"All I wanted was a vacation with a splash of adventure." Majo Rika said. "Now everyone's blamed me for this mess." She sat down on the beach as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Doremi Mama, is everyone mad at Majo Rika?" Hana asked.

"That's an understatement." Poppu said. "Bunyu-Chan's in big trouble! It's her fault we're stuck in this mess."

"Maybe we can help!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, can't you stay out of trouble for one second?"

"Demo ne, we gotta try, Poppu-Chan." Hana went into her backpack and pulled out her binoculars. She looked over to the forest. "Mamizu, I think it's the Deep Jungle Rainforest. Just like in Captain Nekomimi-Sama's T.V. show!"

"Could that mean Nekomimi-Sama's here?" Momoko said.

"What makes you think that Kitty-Cat captain's on _this _island?" Poppu asked.

"Because that's where Hana-Chan last saw her. Nekomimi-Sama was about to get eaten by sharpedo." Hana said.

"Well, been nice knowin' ya, Hazuki-Chan." Aiko said.

"Ai-Chan!" Hazuki snapped.

"Maybe if we go into the forest, we'll find Nekomimi-Sama." Hana said. "She can help us get home!"

"And the witches won't be mad at Majo Rika anymore!" Doremi said.

"Mamizu iko!" Hana jumped up.

Hana and the Ojamajos headed into the forest to search for Captain Amelia. Maybe, just maybe, she could help them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Poppu said. "You Ojamajos better listen to me... ... ... ... Or ELSE!" Her voice echoed at them. But the Ojamajos ignored her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Whoo! And there's chapter three! Next chapter, the adventure begins to heat up! Just remember, no flames on the musical number or I will not be happy. And I own nothing at all! If I did, well, that means you wouldn't be reading this story now, would you?)**


	4. New Friends in a New Place!

Chapter 4: New Friends in a New Place!

"I'll build a signal fire that'll get us all outta here in no time." Majo Rika said, taking a few little things out of her pocket. "Great. All I have is a few sticks of gum, a pen and floss." There was no way Majo Rika could build a fire with these things.

Poppu walked by, muttering to herself, until she stepped on Majo Rika's stuff. "Bunyu-Chan, what's all this junk?" She asked.

"Poppu, this may be junk, but in the right hands, they can be used to make lots of different things." Majo Rika said. That's when she got an idea. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Poppu said.

"I'll build a radio and send a distress signal!" Majo Rika gathered her supplies. "Poppu, watch Doremi-Tachi, okay?"

"Nani?" Poppu said with a small whine. "I am not watching them! They're supposed to watch me!"

But Majo Rika was already gone.

Pao-Chan was sleeping beneath a tree until Poppu woke him up.

"Pao-Chan!" Poppu said. "Will you watch Doremi and the others for me? Fafa and I have more important things to do."

"Fafa fa!" Fafa said.

"We're exploring the island on our own."

"Faaa-fa!"

"So GO!" Poppu yelled. She and Fafa headed up the beach.

Pao-Chan grumbled a little as he stood up. He looked around the beach, but the Ojamajos were gone.

"Hana-Tan-Tachi wa-Pao?" Pao-Chan said. He sniffed their trail in the sand until, "PA-CHOO!" He sneezed. Pao-Chan sniffled a bit before heading after the Ojamajos. "PA-CHOO!" Maybe Pao-Chan is allergic to something on the island.

Meanwhile, Poppu and Fafa were walking along the beach.

"What are we gonna do, Fafa?" Poppu said. "There's no one else on this island besides us and I'm hungry."

"Fafa fa fa." Fafa said.

Then, Poppu looked up to see a wingull flying above her. It had something in its mouth.

"Fafa, look! I think that wingull has a cupcake." Poppu said. "Drop it, ya beakhead!" She yelled.

The wingull dropped something, all right, and it wasn't even the cupcake. I can't even bring myself to say it!

(SPLAT!!)

"Eww!" Poppu exclaimed. She wiped the you-know-what off her face and started kicking the sand and muttering. Unfortunately, in her fit of rage, Poppu kicked a rock. "YEOW~~~!!!!!!!" She tripped.

"Fafa, Fafa fa?" Fafa asked.

"Oh, Fafa. This vacation really bites." Poppu said.

Suddenly she heard music playing. Poppu and Fafa looked behind a bush to find Amy and Shadow at their campsite!

"Sugoi." Poppu got wide-eyed at this. So they weren't alone on this island!

Shadow was forced to give Amy a pedicure, muttering and possibly cursing as he did.

"Listen here, Shadow," Amy said, "all of that chatter is starting to bug me. Just hand over the chips and keep painting."

"Fine whatever!" Shadow snapped. He tossed a bowl of baked potato chips to Amy.

"Do you see that, Fafa?" Poppu said. "That pink hedgehog has that black one waiting on her hand and foot."

"Fafa." Said Fafa.

"I bet I could learn a lot from her." Poppu walked over to Amy. "Anou, suri masen, Harinezumi Ojou-Sama?" **(Harinezumi= hedgehog)**

"Whoa! What the?" Shadow exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you!" Poppu snapped. "Oi! Harinezumi-San!!!"

"What did you call me?" Amy said. "I happen to be a lady." She was surprised to see Poppu. "Umm, where did you come from? This is supposed to be a deserted island."

"Something tells me she doesn't know what 'deserted' means." Shadow said.

"Watashi Harukaze Poppu desu!" Poppu said. "And if you don't mind, I'm thirsty." She climbed onto Amy's beach chair and drank her glass of pink lemonade. "Plus, I saw how you were ordering that other hedgehog around. How do you do that?"

"Umm, well..." Amy said.

"Will you teach me, please?"

"Mmm, I guess."

"No ice next time." Poppu placed the empty drink glass in front of Shadow.

Shadow glanced at both girls. "OH MY GOD!!!" He screamed and ran away as fast as he could.

At the same time, the Ojamajos' Deep Jungle Adventure was already beginning!

"Wait for me!" Hazuki said.

"There, Mamizu!" Hana said. "We're gonna find Captain Nekomimi-Sama out there!"

"Lead the way, Captain Hana!" Doremi exclaimed.

**(And now we have another musical number! Just like in chapter three, the song has reworked lyrics for the Ojamajos. No Flames! How many times must I say it?!)**

Hana: _**This place is different than Maho Dou's backyard**_

Hazuki: _**I hope we didn't go too far **_

(Hana leads the way through the jungle with the Ojamajos following. Hazuki clings to Doremi very tightly.)

Momoko: _**It's somewhere new and we don't have a clue!**_

Doremi: _**I just saw a Beautifly turn blue!**_

Onpu: _**It's all a strange and mysterious place **_

(Momoko spins around as Butterfree and Beautifly fly past. Doremi points at a shiny blue beautifly and Onpu snaps a picture of it.)

Aiko: _**With lots of pokemon to play around with and chase**_

Hazuki: _**We're walking into who-knows-where**_

All: _**Yosha! It's a jungle out here! **_

(The Ojamajos all throw their hands in the air, except Hazuki.)

Momoko: _**This place is oh-so neat **_

Aiko: _**There's tons of sweet berries for us to eat**_

(Momoko lies in a flower patch with some Bellossom as Aiko goes berry picking in a nearby bush.)

Hana: _**Lots of little Chaos everywhere you stare**_

Doremi: _**Feels like there's something staring at me over there**_

(Hana plays with some different species of Chaos. Then Doremi spots a pair of beady eyes looking through the treetop canopy.)

Hana: _**Aipom and Mynci swingin' all around**_

Onpu: _**I wonder if we're ever gonna be found**_

Momoko: _**We're havin' tons of fun! Ney, ney, look over there!**_

Dodo: _**Dodo!**_

(Onpu looks dramatic as Hana swings around with the pokemon and neopets. Momoko and Dodo slide on the tree branches.)

Aiko: _**Seviper and Ekans hangin' from a tree**_

Hazuki: _**I hope that they won't eat up me!**_

(While Aiko tries to charm the snakes, Hazuki freaks out and runs away.)

Onpu: _**Fat, green Treecko lookin' me in the eye**_

_**I sure am glad I am not that fly**_

Momoko: _**Swablu and Altaria are singin' a song**_

Hazuki: _**I hope we don't stay here for long**_

(Onpu takes a picture of a Treecko catching a fly, Momoko runs around with Swablu and Altaria, and Hazuki nearly gets scratched by a Meowth!)

Hana: _**We've got a job to do**_

**_Nekomimi's out there_**

All: _**Look sharp! It's a jungle out here!**_

_**We've got a job to do**_

_**Nekomimi's out there!**_

_**Yosha! It's jungle out here!**_

After that song, the Ojamajos continued on their journey and taking in all the sights at the same time.

"Sugoi! Isn't this place beautiful, Ai-Chan?" Momoko said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Aiko put a fluffy flower lei around Momoko's neck.

"Ai-Chan, you're so sweet."

"If we weren't stranded on this island," Onpu said, "I'd totally come back here for a photo shoot."

"This place isn't so bad after all." Doremi said.

"Mamizu! Hana-Chan thinks we should head this way!" Hana said.

"We're coming!"

They went to join up with Hana. Only, a few seconds later, Hazuki walked out of the bushes after she had to take care of some... ... ... ... ... shall we say 'important business'.

"Minna?" Hazuki said. "Minna! Where did you go?"

Suddenly, Hazuki slipped and fell down a hill. She landed in a mud puddle.

"I knew we should've stayed on the beach." Hazuki said, wiping some mud off her glasses. The rest of her clothes were covered in mud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, with Cream and Sonic...

"Excuse me, we're looking for a pokemon called Mewtwo." Cream asked a kacheek. "Have you seen it?"

"Oh sure!" The kacheek replied. "He's over by the—" Kacheek was cut off by—

"Sonic! Cream!" Shadow suddenly swung in. He crashed on a tree branch.

"Uhh... S'up, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, you'll never believe it!" Shadow said. "There's a human girl at camp and she's just like Amy! In every way, she's bossy! She's loud! But oddly sort of cute."

"You're right, Shadow." Sonic chuckled. "I don't believe it."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Cream asked.

"PA-CHOO!" They heard a sneeze. They turned in that direction to find Pao-Chan.

"An elephant?" Shadow said.

"What's it doing here?" Cream said.

"If I had to guess, I'd say spreading its snot all over an unsuspecting world."

"Come on! Let's talk to him!" Sonic said.

They swung over to Pao-Chan.

"Pao!" Pao-Chan exclaimed. The three anthros startled him. "What's the big idea-Pao pao?!"

"Oh we're sorry!" Cream said.

"Ney, ney, it sounded like you were talking to me-Pao." Pao-Chan said. He turned away for a second, then said, "Are you really talking to me-Pao?"

"Yeah. Cream can talk to pokemon and neopets." Said Sonic.

"And since we can understand you too," Shadow said, "I'm guessing you aren't a pokemon or a neopet."

"Were we interrupting something?" Cream asked.

"No, I wasn't doing anything important-Pao." Pao-Chan said. "Watashi Pao-Tan desu-Pao! Hajimemashite-Pao!"

"I'm Cream the Rabbit and these are my friends." Cream introduced.

"Sonic the Hedgehog here." Sonic gave a thumbs-up.

"And Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow struck a cool pose. "No relation to Sonic."

"Pa... Pa... PA-CHOO!" Pao-Chan sneezed all over Shadow.

"Just what I needed." Shadow brushed himself off.

"Oh, gomenasai-Pao. I've been sneezing all day-Pao." Pao-Chan said.

"So, Pao-Chan, what are you doing here?" Cream asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm looking for my friends-Pao."

"You lost your friends? How terrible!"

"He was probably too busy drinking from a toilet or something." Sonic said.

"Was not-Pao! I was sleeping-Pao!" Pao-Chan snapped.

"Well, that was my second guess."

"Listen to me-Pao! This is how it works-Pao pao." Pao-chan jumped on Sonic. "Hana-Tan-Tachi wander off and I find them-Pao. Demo ne, I can't smell-Pao! I might as well not even call myself an elephant-Pao!" He jumped off of Sonic onto the ground and covered his face.

"Don't worry, Pao-Chan." Cream said. "We'll help you find them."

"We will?" Shadow and Sonic questioned.

"And I won't tell anyone you lost them."

Pao-Chan squeaked with joy. "Arigato, Cream-Tan-Pao!" He jumped into Cream's arms.

"You're welcome!" Cream laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Confusion with Nekomimi and Hazuki

Chapter 5: Confusion with Nekomimi and Hazuki!

Hazuki was at a hidden waterfall, washing off the mud on her clothes. Luckily, in her backpack she had her bathing suit. Hazuki laid out her clothes to dry on a rock.

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..."Hazuki said to herself as she washed off her shirt. "Oh, my goodness. I hope the others found Captain Nekomimi-Sama. They probably noticed I'm missing now." She laid her shirt next to her other clothes.

Then, the sound of a twig snapping was heard.

"What was that?!" Hazuki exclaimed. She turned away from her clothes to look around to see what made that noise.

Unknowingly, Cheese snuck in and... ... Eh heh heh heh, stole Hazuki's clothes and glasses. But at least he left her the backpack.

"I... Guess it was nothing." Hazuki said. She went to get her clothes, only to discover- "EH?! Who took my clothes?!" **(Now don't worry, readers, Hazuki is wearing her bathing suit. I wouldn't leave her with no clothes, that's just cruel.)**

Cheese was behind some bushes, hiding. With a special ability (That I made up, thank you very much!), cheese turned into Hazuki and was wearing her clothes!

"Chao!" Cheese said. "Chao chao!"

"What's going on?" Hazuki said to no one in particular. "A pokemon must've stolen my things."

"Chao chao chao." Cheese said. Then he put on Hazuki's glasses. "Chao!" Everything Cheese saw was all blurry! Suddenly, the little Chao crashed into a tree. "Chao…" He said.

Cheese jumped up and soon adjusted to wearing glasses.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" He ran off.

Hazuki took out her Koron Tap from her backpack.

"I could transform, demo ne, we all promised Jou-Sama we wouldn't use magic on vacation." Hazuki said. "Then again, desperate times call for desperate measures." She activated her tap, but... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hazuki couldn't transform!!

"EH?! Nani yo?!" Hazuki was shocked. "Oh this is the worst vacation ever!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Hana and the others, it seemed they were on a trail of sorts.

"Hana-Chan, are you sure you know where we're going?" Doremi asked.

" 'Course, Doremi Mama!" Hana said.

"I'm just glad we aren't goin' around in circles." Aiko said.

"Yeah, that's true." Doremi agreed on that.

"I just hope we'll be able to get back to the beach." Momoko said.

"Mamizu, we're not lost!" Hana said. "Have faith in me!"

"We do, Hana-Chan." Onpu said. "But if we find Nekomimi-Sama, it won't matter if we're lost."

"Well, that's a big 'if', Onpu-Chan." Aiko said.

"Don't be like that, Ai-Chan."

"Minna, Hazuki-Chan wa?" Doremi said.

"We'd better go find her." Momoko said. "Hazuki-Chan hates it when she's lost."

"Good idea, Momo!" Hana said. "We leave no Ojamajo behind!"

That's when Cheese, who disguised himself as Hazuki, bounced in, going, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

"Found her!" Aiko said.

"Chao! Chao chao ch-chao!" Cheese said excitedly.

"Is everything okay, Hazuki-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"Chao!" Cheese squealed, then bounced off, chattering.

"Uhh... any of you guys catch a word of that?" Momoko said.

"Not a word, Momo-Chan." Onpu sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On another part of the island, high up near a mountain, Amelia was still on her own pokemon search.

"Not a hair. Not a paw print. Not a trace anywhere." She said. "Mustn't lose hope. I will find that Mewtwo if it's the last thing I do."

Plus at the same time...

"Hana-Chan will find Nekomimi-Sama if it's the last thing Hana-chan does!" Hana cheered. Somehow, the others didn't feel so confident.

"Chao!" Cheese yelled, jumping over Hana.

"Cheese? Is that you?" Amelia took a peek through her own binoculars and so did Hana!

Hana looked up to the mountain until she spotted the Captain!!

"Mamizu! Captain Nekomimi-Sama da!" Hana yelled. "We found her!"

"Oh my God! It's really her!" Momoko exclaimed in English.

"You did it, Hana-Chan!" Doremi said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I can't believe it!" Aiko said.

"Ya-Ta!" Onpu cheered.

The Ojamajos were cheering as loud as they could when Amelia spotted them. Kids on a deserted island?

"What is this? That's impossible. How did these girls end up here?" Nonetheless, Amelia decided to get to those girls and help them out.

"Girls! You all stay right there!" Amelia yelled out to them, hoping they would hear her. "I'm coming down—" Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going and slipped off a cliff.

And about halfway down, the Captain stopped falling for a second.

"Not... The way I intended." The camera zoomed out and Amelia was caught on a branch. She fell off the branch and landed neatly on the ground. Hey, cats always land on their feet!

"Now... I say, that was quite a fall. So where could those young girls be?" Amelia looked around until—(BONK!)—A stray coconut knocked her out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daijoubu desu yo, Captain-Sama?" Doremi asked as the Captain regained conciousness.

Amelia sat up, blinked twice and looked at the Ojamajos. What she did next was completely confusing, strange and downright unexpected. "Hissssss! Reow~!" She hissed at them. Amelia backed into a corner.

"Ummm... Excuse us, Captain," Momoko said in English, "We're shipwrecked on this island. And we were wondering if you could help our friend Majo Rika."

"Hisssssss!" Again with the hissing. Yes, I know. Weird.

"Mamizu, let Hana-Chan handle this!" Hana stepped up.

"Careful, Hana-Chan!" Doremi said. "Something's not right about her."

Hana carefully walked up to the Captain. She held out her hand and said very gently, "Nekomimi-Sama, it's okay. Hana-Chan and Mamizu just wanna be friends. Tomodachi? You understand?"

"For God's sake, Hana-Chan! She's a well-respected Captain!" Aiko said. "Not a kitten!"

True, Amelia is a very well-respected character, but she was _acting _like a kitten. Something tells me that coconut hitting her head did a lot more damage than we think.

"Ney?" Hana said.

Amelia sniffed at Hana's hand for a few moments. Then she smiled. She really liked this girl. Amelia nudged her head against Hana's face and was purring. Hana giggled.

"This is weird." Onpu said.

"Very." Momoko said.

"See, Mamizu? She's a nice cat." Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, don't you think Nekomimi-Sama's acting kind of strange?" Doremi said.

"It's okay, Doremi Mama!"

"Maybe this is only temporary." Momoko said.

"I guess so." Doremi sighed.

Okay, so let's recap: The Ojamajos found the Captain, they think Hazuki has gotten very hyper for no reason, the real Hazuki is lost and Cheese took her clothes and glasses, and Amelia thinks she's a kitten after being knocked on the head with a coconut. Well... This vacation just keeps getting better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Ojamajos in Danger!

Chapter 6: Ojamajos in Danger?

Meanwhile, Pao-chan, Cream, Sonic and Shadow were trying to track down the Ojamajos.

"Do you smell them yet, Cream-Tan-Pao?" Pao-Chan asked. Since his nose was all stuffed up, he had to rely on his new anthro friends. "See, it's a kind of smell that's a cross between flowers and takoyaki-Pao!"

"Taco-what?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, I like it-Pao."

"Sorry, Pao-Chan, but everything smells pretty much the same to me." Cream said.

"Maybe my nose is more sensitive than yours-Pao." Pao-Chan said. Then he started sniffing around for some reason.

"So, who put the 'P' in Pao?" Shadow said.

Pao-Chan sniffed out a spot to uhh... relieve himself, if you catch my drift. **(And I think you do.)** Well, right behind Pao-Chan, a certain cat-like pokemon was not happy. "Pao?' He looked behind him. The cat-like pokemon let out a growl. "PAO!!!"

"Pao-Chan!" Cream exclaimed.

"You okay, buddy?!" Sonic said, running up to the frightened elephant.

"Pao!" Pao-Chan cried and ran into Cream's arms. "Kowaii-Pao!"

Sonic looked over to the cat-like pokemon. "Whoa! Who's that pokemon?" He exclaimed.

"I think that's the pokemon the Captain and Tails are looking for! That's Mewtwo!" Cream said.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked.

"Kowaii-Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

"So, that's the one and only Mewtwo." Sonic said.

"I don't see what's so special about him." Shadow said.

"I heard that." Mewtwo "said", but all loyal pokemon fans know it's his telepathy.

"Pao!" Pao-Chan buried his face in Cream's arms.

"Easy there. We don't want any trouble, you know." Sonic slowly backed away.

"Well... What's up?" Shadow said. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The "Second" fastest hedgehog on the planet." He put 'second' in air quotes. "Just like you're the second strongest pokemon on the planet." Ooh, bad move! Methinks there's going to be a showdown!

"Shadow, why did you say that?" Cream said.

"I'm just sayin' because it's got a dash of truth to it."

"Can't you be friends with that pokemon-Pao?" Pao-chan asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow said.

"Now, Shadow, any other time, any other place, I'd be all for kicking his butt too." Sonic warned. "But do you really have to taunt him like this?"

"Hmm, let's see. Twin hedgehogs for breakfast, a relative of Dumbo for lunch and a sensible rabbit for dinner." Mewtwo circled the four. Then he stated to the audience **(That's you guys!),** "I can't really eat three anthros and an elephant, but I'm forced to stick to the script."

"Don't worry, guys." Shadow said. "I know all about cat pokemon with a capital 'C'. Sit on a windowsill, cough up a furball. Ooh! That's very ferocious."

"Shadow, I'm warnin' ya," Sonic said, "don't push him."

"Kowaii-Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

"He wags his tail to the left and to the right, just like we do, Sonic." Shadow didn't even care.

**(And now we have the third musical number! This one is my personal favorite. Out of the whole movie, this is my absolute favorite song.)**

Shadow: _**Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants**_

_**It's just his feline arrogance**_

_**Flauntin' their collars with tinkly bells**_

_**He thinks his litter box don't smell**_

(Shadow is dancing on an old log. Mewtwo tries to pounce on him, but misses and falls in the mud. Shadow starts to walk around with the song's rhythm and then pins Mewtwo under another log.)

Shadow: _**Whoa, dang, who cut the cheese?**_

_**Was that you, dude?**_

_**Yeah, you may wanna reexamine your diet**_

Mewtwo:_ Can your old anthro philosophies_

_Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas?_

(Shadow: _**ARROOOOW!)**_

_Don't push me HOG, I'm just not in the mood_

_You're one swipe away from becomin' cat food_

(Mewtwo starts chasing Shadow around the area, but the black hedgehog easily avoides him.)

Shadow: _**Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat**_

Mewtwo: _Don't go and listen to his crazy fact_

_Not gonna tell you twice_

_You'd better watch your back_

(Shadow dances a little and spins Sonic around. As Sonic is spinning, he crashes into Mewtwo.)

Shadow: _**Don't go and be fooled**_

_**The big bad cat's a furball-hackin', rodent-snackin' **_

_**ACT!**_

_**That's right, an act**_

_**You're just a pussy cat**_

_**You think I'm afraid of your claws?**_

Mewtwo: _I tell you, Shadow, to call your bluff_

(Mewtwo thinks he has Shadow cornered when SPLAT!)

"Bombs away, Chatots!" Shadow said.

Shadow: _**You think you're tough?**_

Mewtwo: _You're one step away from becomin' toast_

_Sonic, get me a doggy bag_

_I'm about to catch a snack_

Shadow: _**Oh here I am!**_

_**Come get me**_

_**We can settle this right here, right now**_

_**Mano a mano**_

_**Hedgehogo a pokemono!**_

(Shadow starts swinging in the trees and sent Mewtwo flying into a thorn bush.)

Mewtwo: _I thought I warned you_

_Not gonna tell you twice_

_You'd better watch your back_

Shadow: _**Yeah, you and me**_

_**Let's go right now**_

_**I'll rip your fur coat off ya and wear it**_

_**And all my anthro friends'll be sayin'**_

"_**Shadow, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" Aha ha ha ha ha!**_

Backup singers: _Not gonna be fooled_

_The big bad cat's an act_

(Mewtwo tried to pounce on Shadow again, but Shadow ducked and Mewtwo fell into a nearby stream.)

Shadow: _**Hear what I'm sayin', dude?**_

Once the song ended, Mewtwo tried to lash out at Shadow.

"Hey, I thought cats didn't like water." Shadow said. "But seriously, Sonic, Cream, he did need a bath."

"Nicely handled, Shadow." Sonic said. "Couldn't have done it better myself." He's being sarcastic.

"Yeah. Umm... Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta find some friends for our little elephant friend here." Shadow said, walking away.

"Helpless companions, you say?" Mewtwo said.

"Have you seen Hana-Tan-Tachi-Pao?" Pao-Chan asked. "They're as big as Sonic-San, walk on two feet-Pao. Hana-Tan has big yellow pigtails-Pao Last time I saw them, they were at the beach-Pao!"

"Two feet?" Cream said.

"I thought we were looking for elephants!" Sonic said.

"No, I don't have any elephant friends-Pao. Hana-Tan-Tachi are witches-Pao." Pao-Chan said.

When Mewtwo heard that Pao-Chan had human friends, a grin appeared on his face.

"Okay, no offense, but that's kinda weird." Shadow said.

As Shadow was talking, Mewtwo slipped away.

"Shadow!" Cream said.

"I just don't get it." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Sonic said. "We have to find Pao's friends before Mewtwo does or there's gonna be trouble. BIG trouble."

Sonic, Cream and Pao-Chan started to go deeper into the jungle.

Shadow thought for a few seconds before yelling out, "When will I think before I speak?!"

"PAO!" Pao-chan exclaimed.

A few seconds after they left, Hazuki appeared from the bushes.

"Pao-Chan? Is that you?" Hazuki said. "Anybody?" And luckily, she had a spare set of glasses.

Suddenly, she heard a chittering sound behind her. Hazuki looked up to find a few pokemon. "Sona! Not Linoone!" She said.

Two Linoone were ganging up on a Zigzagoon, who had a pecha berry in his paws.

"Eh? Those Linoone are chasing that poor Zigzagoon." Hazuki said. "Well, that isn't very nice."

One Linoone jumped at Zigzagoon, causing it to fall back and slide on a log behind Hazuki. The two Linoone tried to get Zigzgaoon, but Hazuki wouldn't hear of it.

"You Linoone go away!" Hazuki said. "You two were Zigzagoon yourselves once. So go away and leave him alone!" The Linoone looked at her. "Shoo! Shoo!" She yelled, and the Linoone ran away.

Zigzagoon smiled at Hazuki and gave her his pecha berry.

"You're welcome." Hazuki said, assuming Zigzagoon was saying 'Thank you.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream and the others were searching for the Ojamajos.

"Girls! Girls!" Sonic called out. "Doremi! Hana!"

"Hazuki! Onpu! Aiko!" Cream called. "Momoko!"

"Oh, this is not good-Pao." Pao-Chan said. "What if I never see Hana-Tan-Tachi again-Pao? What if I never hear Hana-Tan playing my accordion-Pao?!" He started to freak out. "What if---"

Shadow pulled on Pao-Chan's tail and yelled, "Pao! Snap out of it!"

"Gomen, Shadow-San-Pao. We have to focus-Pao!" Pao-Chan said. "Demo ne... What does 'Focus' mean-Pao? Not helping-Pao!" He slapped himself with his trunk. "B-b-but, who's gonna play with me-Pao?"

"Don't worry. We're almost back to our campsite." Sonic said.

Pao-Chan started crying as he followed the anthros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's check in with Poppu and Amy now!

They were busy snacking and lounging around while music was playing in the background.

**('Carameldansen' by ??? playing)**

"Mmm, these cookies are oishii! And the best part is I don't have to share with my sister and her friends." Poppu said.

"I know what you mean." Amy said. "I have to share with a floppy-eared sweetheart bunny, two speed demon hedgehogs, and a crazy Chao." She drank the rest of her soda, then let out a burp. **(How very ladylike Amy!)** Amy saw her glass was empty. "Uh, refill, please."

"Why do I have to get it?" Poppu asked, taking the glass.

"You said you wanted me to teach you how I ordered Shadow around, right?" Amy said. "This is how you learn. Extra ice, two straws."

"Fine." Poppu huffed as she walked into the trailer.

"I would trade Shadow for her any day." Amy said.

Then Tails came over her walkie-talkie. "Amy? Amy, come in."

"Oh, hey, Tails.

"I haven't had any luck finding that pokemon." Tails said. "Have you heard anything from the Captain yet?"

"No, Captain hasn't called yet, but you won't believe this!" Amy was going to tell Tails about Poppu.

"Uh, tell me later, Amy." Tails said, brushing her off. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hmph." Amy hung up from the radio.

Inside the trailer, "Harukaze Poppu is nobody's lackey!" Poppu kicked a trash can, accidentally hitting a button beneath the sink. A door on the floor opened up to reveal a dome of some kind.

"Fafa fa." Fafa said.

"Oi! Harinezumi-San!" Poppu yelled. "What's this thing you've got here?!"

"That's a bathysphere." Amy said. "It's kinda like a mini-submarine."

"Wow, that's so cool." Poppu said.

"It would be even cooler if the Captain would let me drive it." Amy said. "Hello?! Getting thirsty here!!"

"That hedgehog yells more than Bunyu-Chan." Poppu said to herself.

Just then, a flash from the forest caught her eye. Poppu picked up some spare binoculars that were lying around. When Poppu looked through them, she saw the Ojamajos with Captain Amelia herself!

"Those Ojamajos found Captain Nekomimi-Sama? And they're almost at the top of that mountain." Poppu gasped at this. "Bunyu-Chan's gonna be mad because I didn't keep an eye on them. Fafa, we have to go back before the witches notice!"

"Fafa f-fa fa!" Fafa said.

"Anou ne... Amy-Chan, I was wondering, if you could take me back to my camp, you know?" Poppu asked.

"Okay, Tails'll drive you when he gets here." Amy said.

"You don't understand! If I don't get back, I'll be in big trouble."

"Oh! I get it. I'm pretty sure Tails won't mind."

"Arigato, Amy-Chan!" Poppu said.

Amy grabbed the keys and got into the driver's seat. "Just tell me where to go and I'll get you there." She said.

"Hai!"

"Hey, do you like music?" Amy asked.

"Sure! We actually have an old radio." Poppu said.

"Cool!" Amy turned on the radio and a song started playing.

"This is one of my favorite songs!" Poppu cheered.

"Really? Me too!" Amy said.

As Amy drove the trailer down the beach, she and Poppu started singing.

Amy and Poppu: _**The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm gonna be your number one**_

_**I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that, oh no**_

(Now, Amy is not really the best driver. She's good, but not that good. She drove the trailer through some bushes.)

_**It's not the things you do that tease and hurt me so**_

_**But it's the way you do the things you do for me**_

_**I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that, oh no**_

(Suddenly, Sonic, Cream, Shadow and Pao-Chan ran out of the forest. Luckily, Amy saw them.)

"Whoa!" Amy exclaimed as she drove into the bay.

"Amy! Hey Amy!" Sonic yelled. "There's a bunch of little girls lost on the island!"

"And Mewtwo's going after them!" Cream said.

"What?!" Amy said.

"I didn't know a pokemon like that lived on this island." Poppu said to herself. "Doremi-Tachi are in danger!" She slipped out of her seat and sprang into action.

"Get back here and put your seatbelt on!" Amy yelled.

Poppu pressed the button beneath the sink to open the door to the bathysphere. "Come on, Fafa! We're taking a ride!" They jumped in.

"Poppu!" Amy tried to stop her, but too late. "Oh no!"

Poppu figured out how to release the bathysphere, then she and Fafa started pressing buttons on the control panel. Fafa pressed a button marked 'Flare' which of course, fired a signal flare. As it was released into the sky, it tore a hole in the trailer's pontoon, which Amy deployed a few seconds ago.

"Minna, mite mite!" Momoko said. "Fireworks!"

"Ooh!" Hana said.

"Mrow!" Said the Captain. **(Remember: The Captain thinks she's a kitten!)**

Anyway, Poppu accidentally sunk the trailer with that flare. **(Technecally, it was Fafa's fault.)** The trailer filled up with water and Amy swam up through a window in the roof. When Amy surfaced, she thought she was drowning. Then the pink hedgehog realized she wasn't.

"Amy what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"I was taking care of this little girl and then—" Amy started to explain, but then Poppu surfaced inside the bathysphere.

"What the heck is she doing in the Captain's bathysphere?!" Shadow said.

"I didn't say I was taking good care of her." Amy said.

The bathysphere dived beneath the water.

"Where are the lights on this thing?" Poppu said. She was stuck in a dark place. Poppu pressed another button and the lights turned on to reveal a bunch of Remoraid pressed against the glass. "KYAH!!" Poppu screamed. Then a few seconds later, Poppu and Fafa made faces to scare away the Remoraid.

"Fafa fa!" Said Fafa.

"Come on! Let's go find Doremi-Tachi!" Poppu took the controls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Will the Ojamajos be rescued in time? Or will Mewtwo get his paws on them?! Stay tuned, readers! Oh, I own nothing! Doremi and all the Ojamajos and witches are owned by Toei Animation, Sonic and Friends belong to Sega and Sonic Team, Pokemon belong to their respective creators, and Captain Amelia belongs to Disney. There, I said it.)**


	7. Stuck in a Hard Place

Chapter 7: Stuck in a Hard Place

The Ojamajos were still in the forest.

Hana walked in a silly style and Amelia was by her side, strangely, walking on all fours. **(Yeah, you got me on that one.) **Hana was also singing like a merry idiot, and you all know I mean it in a good way!

Hana: _**We're following the leader, the leader, the leader**_

_**We're following the leader wherever she will go**_

_**We won't be home til morning, til morning, til morning**_

_**We won't be home til morning because she told us so!**_

_**Tee dum, tee dee, a tee dil lee do tee day**_

_**We march along and these are the words we say**_

_**Tee dum, tee dee, a tee a dee dly ay**_

_**Oh a-tee dly dum a-tee dly do tee day**_

**(Yes, Hana-Chan is singing the 'Follow the Leader' song from the Disney movie, 'Peter Pan'. Respect the Disney Classics People!!)**

"Hana-Chan, abunai yo!" Doremi exclaimed.

Hana stopped and the Captain did too. The Ojamajos had run into... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mewtwo.

"Oh my God! We're in trouble now!" Momoko said, clinging tightly to Aiko's arm.

"It's okay, Momo-Chan. I won't let 'im hurt you!" Aiko said.

"Don't worry, mamizu." Hana said, with confidence. "Captain Nekomimi-Sama fights with wild pokemon all the time. She'll get us out of this scrape!"

"Rrrreow!" The Captain growled at Mewtwo. Her fur on the back of her neck was standing up. Amelia looked ready to fight.

Mewtwo just smirked at this and whacked Amelia's nose with his tail.

"Meow!" Amelia quickly slipped behind Hana.

"Where's your pride, Captain?" Doremi sweatdropped.

"N-Nice pokemon. Nice pokemon." Hana said nervously as Mewtwo circled the girls.

"CHAO!!" Cheese (Who was still disguised as Hazuki) jumped in carrying a bamboo stick. He started to spin the stick around in his hands like an expert fighter and shouted out some battle cries.

"Wow! Hazuki-Chan's so brave!" Momoko said.

"Or dumb." Aiko stated.

"Be careful, Hazuki-Chan!" Onpu yelled out.

When Cheese stopped whipping the stick around, Mewtwo looked at him with wide eyes and cocked his head to the side. Cheese let out a traditional cartoon style roar, like this: **"ROOOAR!!"**

"Whoa!" The gray psychic pokemon ran away.

"Chao! Chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed and the Ojamajos cheered. Then Cheese chased after Mewtwo. He carefully looked around for any sign of the pokemon.

Just then, the real Hazuki came in!

"Anou, suri masen!" Hazuki called out. "I've been looking all over for you. May I have my clothes back, please?"

Cheese smiled and turned back into a chao. He handed Hazuki her clothes and she changed back into them.

"Oh, I feel so much better now. Arigato gozaimasu." Hazuki said.

"Chao chao chao." Cheese gave back Hazuki her main pair of glasses.

"Ara, my glasses." Hazuki took said glasses. "Now I can see—" And then Mewtwo appeared in front of her. **"MAJO RIKA!!!!!!"**

Cheese grabbed the old wagon the Ojamajos had dragged with them, threw Hazuki in there and sent her rolling!

**('We Got The Party' Maho Dou 6 Remix playing)**

"CHAO!!" Cheese yelled as he jumped Mewtwo.

**_Turn this park into a club_**

_**The stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above**_

_**Broomsticks, here's our ride**_

_**So pull on up, everybody's waitin' for us**_

(The wagon crashed into the Ojamajos, causing them to pile into the wagon. Hazuki, however, was thrown out of the wagon, and started sliding on a huge leaf like it was a snowboard!)

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go **_

_**All the Witches know**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are **_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**All the Witches know**_

_**We got the party with us**_

"Hold on tight, Momo-Chan!" Aiko said.

"How do you steer this thing?!" Doremi yelled.

"Whee! This is fun!" Hana yelled, hands high in the air.

**_Life is for dreamers_**

_**And we are believers**_

_**That nothing can stand in our way today**_

_**Let's find our place to play**_

Mewtwo flew up to the side of the wagon.

"Taihen!" Onpu yelled.

Then, Amelia scratched Mewtwo's nose with her claws, causing the psychic pokemon to fall back.

"Oh! You scratched my nose, you little—" Mewtwo yelled, but then crashed on a branch. He said to himself, "You know... ... They warned me not to take this gig."

"Hazuki-Chan!" Doremi climbed to the back of the wagon and held out her hand to Hazuki.

"Doremi-Chan!" Hazuki reached as far as she could until Doremi grabbed her hand and pulled into the wagon.

**_Turn this park into a club_**

_**The stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above**_

_**Broomsticks, here's our ride**_

_**So pull on up**_

**_Everybody's waitin' for us_**

As the Ojamajos kept rolling through the forest, they were gaining speed.

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**All the Witches know**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go **_

_**All the Witches know**_

Then Mewtwo appeared at the entrance of a geyser mine field! Fortunately for our heroines, a geyser blew them sky-high! The Ojamajos fell out of the wagon and finally shook off Mewtwo.

_**We got the party**_

_**We got the party**_

_**We got the party**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**We got the party with us!**_

The Ojamajos fell down and slid into an underground cavern. They all sat down as they caught their breath.

"Minna, daijoubu?" Doremi asked.

"Y-yeah, we're okay." Hazuki said.

"Wow! That was wild!" Momoko said.

"I wouldn't mind doin' that again!" Aiko said.

"Mrrrow!" Amelia was chasing after a Finneon.

"Hana-Chan, are you sure she can help us?" Onpu asked, a bit of doubt in her tone.

"Of course, Onpu Mama! She's Captain Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana said. "She's the greatest explorer ever!" The Captain was still chasing that Finneon. "Or... Hana-Chan thought she was." Hana looked at the ground. Somehow, her hero isn't all like she imagined.

"Looks like we're stuck here until Jou-Sama and the Witches find us." Momoko said.

"If they ever find out we're gone." Doremi said.

"Hey! I know what'll cheer everyone up." Aiko said, going into her backpack. "Anyone wanna try some berries?" The girls happily grabbed a berry.

"This bluk berry's really sour." Doremi said. "Ai-Chan, do you have anything to drink?"

"All I got is a water bottle." Aiko said. "We should save it for later."

"So I guess this means we'll be living on this island from now on." Hazuki said.

"Then that means... I might not see Mama and Papa again for a long time." Onpu said as she started to cry.

"Uhh... You gonna eat the rest of your pecha berry?" Aiko asked.

"Ai-Chan! Onpu-Chan's really sad." Momoko said.

"I'm kinda sad too." Doremi said. "I wanna go home."

"I wanna go home too." Hazuki said.

Then they all started crying.

"Mamizu, gomenasai." Hana said, sniffling. "Hana-chan should've never brought you here. Majo Rika's right. Hana-chan is just one of a million children with a head filled with dreams!" She kicked at the water as tears fell down her face.

"No, you're not." Doremi said. "Hana-Chan, you took us through the Deep Jungle Rainforest all by yourself."

"And you found Captain Nekomimi-Sama." Onpu said.

"And you tried to save us from that pokemon." Hazuki said.

"I'd say there's a lot more than dreams in your head, Hana-Chan!" Aiko said.

"And you've got the heart to make them come true." Momoko said.

"Arigato, mamizu." Hana smiled. "Hana-Chan feels better now. So even though we're stuck in a cave and there's no boat and we really can't swim out of this place..." She turned confident again, "Hana-Chan still promises to get you out of here!"

"That's our Hana-Chan!" Doremi said.

"It's like Captain Nekomimi-Sama always says."

"Meow?" Amelia stopped chasing Finneon for a second.

"Anou... No. Hana-Chan was thinking about when she says," Hana did her British accent again, "Don't give up hope, faithful viewers!"

The girls all smiled and had their cheerfulness restored at this.

And then, who came in right now, but Poppu in the bathysphere!"

"Ta-Da!" Poppu said.

"Poppu! I never thought I'd say this, but boy! Are we glad to see you!" Doremi said.

"Hop on in, Minna!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(YAY! The Ojamajos are saved!! Next chapter, The Witches, plus Sonic and friends meet. We find out why the witches aren't using magic and – Dang it! I almost gave it away! Stay tuned! Remember: All the Ojamajo Doremi Characters belong to Toei Animation, Pokemon belongs to it's respective creator, Sonic and friends belong to Sega and Sonic Team, and finally Captain Amelia belongs to Disney. Wow, what a mouthful.)**


	8. Witches and Anthros to the rescue

Chapter 8: Witches and Anthros to the Rescue!

Back on the beach, the witches had built their own houses using the natural elements and no magic. **(Don't worry! You'll find out why soon enough!)**

"Oi! Majo Ruka-San!" Majo Ran yelled from one of the rooftops. "Get off your lazy butt and help us out here!"

"Give me one good reason why I should." Majo Ruka said. She was sitting in a makeshift beach chair.

Then Majo Heart came up from behind and kicked Majo Ruka out of her chair. "You are lazy, you know that?" Majo Heart said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Jou-Sama, being Queen and all, wasn't allowed to help out. The witches were afraid she'd hurt herself. And since Majorin was Jou-Sama's lady-in-waiting, she wasn't allowed to help either.

"Things would've gone much smoother if we were able to lend a hand." Jou-Sama said.

"Right..." Majorin said. It was hot and her red-violet uniform only made it worse on her.

"You're really strong, Majorin. You could've easily built those houses without breaking a sweat."

"Your Majesty, not in this heat." Majorin tugged at her jacket collar. "I'd surely pass out."

Jou-Sama sighed, "If only we still had all our clothes and bathing suits, you and I could go swimming."

"Right..." Majorin then fell backwards onto the sand. "I... can not... Take this anymore!"

"Jou-Sama, Majorin, can I get your opinion on something?" Dela said. "Do you think this is done? I've never cooked a whole fish before."

"We can not answer that due to the fact we have never been able to cook before in our lives." Jou-Sama stated.

"It's true. We burn water." Majorin said. "As long as the fish does not burst into flames—"

Just then Cheese swooped in and stole the fish. "Chao!" Cheese said.

"My fish!!!" Dela shouted

Cheese landed on a rock and ate said fish.

"What is that thing?" Majo Ririka said.

"That looks an awful lot like Hazuki-Chan's hair bow." Jou-Sama said. On Cheese's neck was Hazuki's orange hair ribbon.

"You ate the fish AND Hazuki-Chan?!" Dela yelled.

"Get 'im!" Majo Heart shouted.

Cheese flew off and the witches chased him down the beach.

Meanwhile, Tails was filming some Clamperl and Shelder. He sighed, "It's no Mewtwo, but at least I've got footage of something. Maybe Captain Amelia had better luck."

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese flew into Tails' shot.

"Cheese?!" Tails exclaimed. Then he saw the witches chasing after the chao. "What the? But this is supposed to be a deserted island!"

"Ohh thank God!" Majo Ruka started some insane laughter as she ran up to Tails. "We're part of an elaborate human world television stunt designed to humiliate us witches!"

"Oh will you shut up, Majo Ruka!" Majo Ran snapped.

The other witches started to talk over each other, telling Tails what happened to them.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on there, ladies!" Tails said. "My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower." They all looked at him. "From that pokemon-neopets nature show?"

"We are shipwrecked." Jou-Sama said.

"Can you help us, Prower-San?" Majo Heart asked.

"No problem, ladies! And you can called me 'Tails'." Tails picked up his radio. "Amy, can you hear me?"

"Hey, Tails." Amy answered.

"I need you to bring the X-Trailer over to the east beach."

"Umm, that may be a problem."

"You don't have to worry about cleaning up." Tails said.

"That's great! But that's not the problem." Amy said.

"Just get here now." Tails hung up. "My friend, Amy, will bring our trailer and the others should be here soon."

Then Majo Rika appeared. "Fellow islanders!" She held up an opened coconut with wires sticking out of it. "I, Majo Rika, have built us... ... ... A radio!"

"Anou... Majo Rika? Doremi-Chan-Tachi wa?!" Jou-Sama snapped out.

"Oh, Poppu said she'd watch 'em." Majo Rika said.

"EH?!?!?!?!?!" The witches shouted. They started freaking out and frantically searched for the Ojamajos.

"Doremi?!" Majo Ran looked through some bushes.

"Hana-Chan?!" Majo Heart called out.

"Onpu? Aiko? Momoko?" Majo Ririka called. "Poppu?"

"I don't understand it." Jou-Sama said. "Why would they leave without telling us? This place is dangerous!"

Then, Pao-Chan and his new friends arrived on the scene.

"Why are the witches chasing their own tails-Pao?" Pao-Chan asked.

"It doesn't even work." Sonic said. "I know. I've chased my tail a million times. It does not work."

Majo Rika's coconut radio started to squeal and pick up on radio chatter. "It's getting a signal!" Majo Rika said.

"Well, I'm impressed." Tails said.

"Oh, Rika-Chan's always been an inventor of sorts." Majo Ririka said.

"Pao pao!" Pao-Chan ran up to the witches. Sonic and the gang right behind him.

"Sonic, have you or the others seen any little girls around here?" Tails asked.

"Just a 5-year old puffy pink-haired girl." Amy said.

"Poppu!" Majo Rika said.

The coconut radio picked up a transmission with a familiar voice: "Nuh-uh Doremi! I'm driving this thing!"

"That's her!" Amy exclaimed.

Another voice said: "We haven't moved a bit, Poppu."

"And that's Doremi-Chan!" Dela said.

"She must've turned on the radio in the bathysphere!" Amy said.

"A 5-year old is driving the Captain's bathysphere?!" Tails yelled. "She is gonna be so mad, Amy!"

"She's gonna make you walk the plank." Sonic said. Amy shot him a look.

And then a "Meow!" was heard.

"That's the Captain's meow!" Cream said. "She's with those poor little girls. But why isn't she driving?"

"Those girls probably threw the Captain in the brig." Shadow said.

Majo Heart promptly kicked Shadow on his tails and shouted, "BAKA!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down below, the Ojamajos and the Captain were traveling underwater.

"I'm beginning to think you took this submarine without permission, Poppu!" Doremi said.

"Don't be like that, Doremi!" Poppu said. She pressed a button and a scuba helmet landed on her head.

"You don't know anything about this ship!"

"That's because I pressed the wrong button!" Poppu snapped. She pressed another button and the bathysphere accelerated with a WHOOSH! It surfaced at the bay where everyone else was. Poppu turned the wheel as the ship zoomed.

**('Let's Do This' Queen Version playing)**

The Witches called out to Poppu, telling her to stop at the shore.

**_I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up_**

_**I'll show you all what I'm made of **_

_**I'll get loud, I'll wear it out**_

_**I bring the roof and this house down**_

Poppu didn't listen as she took the wheel and turned over to what appeared to be the entrance to a watery cave.

**_I know just what you came here for_**

_**And I want to hear you screamin' more**_

_**Get on your feet, you know you can't resist**_

_**Let's do this **_

Suddenly, the bathysphere started to slow down as it went through the cave and dove beneath the water.

_**Na na na na na na (Uh-huh, uh-huh)**_

_**Na na na na na na (Let's do this)**_

_**Na na na na na na (Uh-huh, uh-huh)**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Let's do this**_

"What did you do, Poppu?" Aiko said.

"I didn't do anything!" Poppu said. "We're not going fast anymore."

Tails turned the tuner on his walkie-talkie and couldn't access their radio. "I can't get a signal! We gotta try and reach the girls on your coconut!"

Majo Rika was surprised to see reaching the girls was all up to her now. She tuned her coconut radio up to the bathysphere's frequency. "Poppu? Hello, Poppu? Can you hear me?"

"Doremi! Amy-Chan really did give me pink lemonade and cream soda!" Poppu yelled at Doremi.

"Come on, Poppu, answer me!" Majo Rika said.

"You did not have permission, Poppu!" Doremi yelled back.

The two girls kept fighting, and they couldn't hear Majo Rika. Finally... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jou-Sama lost her temper.

"Doremi-Chan! Poppu-Chan! Stop fighting this instant and listen to Majo Rika!!" The Queen shouted into the radio. There was a moment of silence. The Witches backed away from the Queen. "What? I can bee testy when I need to be." Jou-Sama said.

"Gomenasai, Jou-Sama." Poppu and Doremi said. The witches cheered at this.

"It's the witches!" Onpu said.

"Help us!" Momoko yelled.

"Save us please!" Hazuki said.

"Jou-Sama, tell Doremi to cool it while I'm trying to drive!" Poppu said.

"POPPU!" Doremi jumped on Poppu and kicked the steering wheel out of place, causing the ship to spin totally out of control!

"Come on! We can track them by radar from the X-Trailer!" Tails said.

"That's the problem!" Amy said. "I... uhh... sunk the X-Trailer."

"You what?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was now sitting in the driver's seat, watching the Ojamajos get the spin cycle treatment. Momoko's face was pressed against the glass as she slid down. Doremi then used her foot to put the steering wheel and the spinning stopped. As the ship went back to normal, Amelia fell backwards in her seat. Aiko's backpack fell onto her chest, causing the berries and one water bottle to spill out.

"Meow?" Curious, Amelia took a pecha berry.

"Hey! That's mine!" Aiko said.

"Nekomimi-Sama is hungry." Hana said. "She wants a snack after such a big day."

The Captain sniffed at the berry. Then she started to eat it.

"Poppu! Poppu, it's Amy!" Amy called on the radio. "Let me talk to the Captain!"

"Hai!" Poppu said. "Anou, Captain Amelia-Sama, will you stop eating Ai-Chan's berries and talk to Amy-Chan, please?"

"Meow, mrrrow, mrrrrrow." Amelia purred as she ate the sweet pecha berry.

"Okay, it's official. Captain's lost her marbles again." Shadow said.

"Something's wrong with the Captain." Cream said.

Tails took the radio. "Girls, this is Tails. I'm a friend of Captain Amelia, so you gotta trust me, okay?"

"Okay, Tails-San." Doremi-Tachi nodded.

"Do you see a lever with a bright-red ball on top?"

"I see it!" Onpu said.

"You gotta push that up. It'll bring you to the surface!" Tails explained.

"Fafa don't touch that!" Poppu yelled.

"Fafa!" Fafa pulled the lever down, which in turn caused the ship to plummet to the ocean floor! For a moment the Ojamajos floated a little before crashing on the bottom. Amelia knocked her head on the open/close hatch and the step ladder and was instantly knocked out again.

"Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana exclaimed. She grabbed Aiko's water bottle and poured the water onto the Captain.

The water shocked the Captain awake. Amelia shook her head to shake the water off.

"Nekomimi-Sama, daijoubu?" Hana asked.

Amelia looked at the girls. "Why, hello there." She said. "Now, who could you positively adorable girls be?"

"We're shipwrecked!" Momoko said.

"Shipwrecked?"

"We've spent this whole day combing the entire island looking for you." Hazuki said.

"But then I saved them!" Poppu said. "And Doremi here tried to—"

"We just wanna go home, please, Captain-Sama." Doremi said.

"Of course you do, my dear. Let's see what we've got here, hmm?" Amelia sat down in the driver's seat and looked at the control panel. "Oh... Well, this is a bit of a problem. No fuel left. Radar appears to be knocked out, which means I have no idea where we are. And we're almost out of oxygen."

"I'm bored." Poppu said.

"Yes, and there's that as well."

"Poppu, it's Amy! What the heck is going on down there?" Amy said.

"Miss Rose? Is that you?" Amelia said.

"Captain! You're back to normal!" Amy said. The Ojamajos hugged the Captain when she said that. "Well, you-normal, anyway."

"Captain, I'm glad you're all right." Tails said. "Can you bring the bathysphere up to the surface?"

"Impossible at the moment, Mr. Prower. You're going to have to activate the automatic retrieval system in the X-Trailer." Amelia said. "And I don't wish to alarm anyone, but we're running low on oxygen."

"Copy that. We'll get you all as soon as we can, Captain." Tails said. "Over and out."

"Okay, we gotta raise the X-Trailer!" Sonic said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Will the Ojamajos be rescued again? Or will it be too late?! Stay tuned, readers! Last thing: Ojamajo Doremi is property of Toei Animation, Sonic and Friends belong to Sega and Sonic Team, Captain Amelia belongs to Disney. I own nothing, and if I did, that means you would not be reading this, right? Right!)**


	9. RinChan's Rescue Plan

Chapter 9: Rin-Chan's rescue plan

Tails and Majo Ran dove into the bay to check the damage on the X-Trailer. And it didn't look too good. The fox anthro and witch went back to the surface.

"We got big trouble." Tails gasped. "The pump's destroyed and there's a huge rip in the pontoon."

"Well, ladies, only one thing to do." Majo Heart said. "Get out your crystal balls. We'll combine our powers to fix the X-Trailer."

"You can't!" Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"Why not? We need to rescue Doremi-Chan-Tachi and the Captain." Dela said.

"You all promised me you would not use magic on our vacation." Jou-Sama said. "To ensure this, I took everyone's powers and sealed them away."

"What?!" Majo Ririka said.

"I even put a spell on Doremi-Chan-Tachi's tappus to prohibit them from transforming."

"You are insane!" Majo Ruka yelled. "We're witches! It's in our nature!"

"Well, I, for one, agree with the Queen's methods." Majo Ran said. "You all need to learn to hold back on your magic."

"Mmm... Maybe Majo Ran is right." Majo Heart said. "We'll have to find another way to rescue them."

"Hold on." Majo Rika said. "Looks like Majorin has an idea." Majorin is seen working out her plan on the face of a rock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Ojamajos, they were scared and worried. Amelia didn't show it, but she was worried like them. What if the others couldn't save them in time?

"Minna, I think a song is just what we need to pass the time." Doremi said. She started to clap out a beat. The others slowly joined in. And a familiar song started.

Doremi: _**A! Ama-I APPLE PIE**_

Hazuki: _**B! Bikkuri BISCUIT**_

Aiko: _**C! Cittori CHUU CREAME**_

Onpu: _**D! Dokkiri DOUGHNUT**_

Momoko: _**E! Ehhen ÉCLAIR**_

The song started to perk up the mood. Poppu clapped her hands to the beat. Hana started to giggling. Amelia must've liked the song, because even she started to move her head to the rhythm.

All: **_A B C D E F G! _(_Doremi:_** _**Sore!)**_

_**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**_

_**A B C D E F G! **__**(Hai!)**_

_**Utaeba omeme ga kirakira (Ahaha!)**_

_**Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the witches and anthros, Majorin was going over her plan.

"We will transfer energy from the bipedal generator to the dual reduction chamber," She explained, "that will in turn rush air to the tubular mechanisms, which you ladies will connect to the deflated pontoon. This shall increase the displacement coefficient of the X-Trailer enabling it to rise to the surface aided with a fulcrum-driven counterbalance weighted with coconuts. Any questions?"

Everyone stared at Majorin and blinked twice.

"I said, "Any questions"?" Majorin said.

"Ara! So that's what she sounds like!" Majo Ririka said.

"What do you mean by that? Of... Course I can talk!" Majorin felt insulted. "I just never have anything to say! Jou-Sama, you are the only one who truly understands me!" She buried her face in the Queen's dress.

"Umm... There, there." Jou-Sama said, patting Majorin on the head.

"Well let's do this!" Majo Rika cheered.

The other witches cheered until Tails lowered the boom.

"It's a great plan and all, don't get me wrong, but... ... How are we gonna inflate a pontoon with a hole in it?" Tails asked. The cheering stopped.

"There's always a catch." Majorin said.

"What's going on, Cream-Tan-Pao?" Pao-Chan asked.

"We can't raise the X-Trailer. We need something to patch it's pontoon with." Cream said.

"Hey Cream! There's some kind of raft thingie out in the water!" Amy pointed out the witches' lifeboat from earlier. "Think we could use that?"

"That's perfect, Amy!" Cream said. "She found your boat, Pao-Chan."

"Makasete-Pao!" Pao-Chan exclaimed. He ran up to the shore line. **(Translation: Leave it to me-Pao!)**

"Pao no! The waves are too big and rough!" Sonic tried to stop him.

"I can do this, Sonic-San-Pao! Trust me-Pao!" Pao-Chan said. "Hana-Tan-Tachi need me-Pao!" He dove into the water and swam against the waves.

"But we're afraid you won't make it!" Cream yelled.

"Well then, no one's gonna say Pao-Tan didn't try his best!" Pao-Chan yelled. "Hana-Tan and Pao-Tan are best friends-Pao! We wanna be together forever-PAO!!"

Then a huge wave came up and crashed on Pao-Chan!

"Pao!" Sonic shouted.

"Pao-Chan no!" Cream shouted.

As Pao-Chan sunk into the ocean waters, he started to hear a familiar sound in his head: Hana's laughter and the melody of their accordion. With pure determination, Pao-Chan swam to the surface!

"Mite! Pao-Chan da!" Majo Ririka said.

Pao-Chan grabbed the raft and brought it back to the witches. They all congradulated the white elephant on a job well done. Majorin took the raft from Pao-Chan and cut a good sized square out of it.

"But what'll we use for glue?" Dela said.

"Another catch." Majorin said.

"I'll handle it!" Amy said. She took the square and blew a big bubble-gum bubble on it.

"That gum won't stay sticky for long, Harinezumi-San!" Majorin stated.

Amy grabbed a vine out of Majo Heart's hands and ran into the bay.

"Amy?" Tails said.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'm on it!" Amy said. Tails couldn't help but smile at this. Amy swam down to the X-Trailer. She tied the raft square to the pontoon with the vine. She surfaced and said, "Got it!" throwing Majorin a thumbs-up.

"Pedal hedgehogs!" Majorin commanded.

Sonic and Shadow were powering the bipedal generator which was powered by bikes. And sure enough, the X-Trailer's pontoon was inflated.

"It's working!" Majo Ran said.

But suddenly, a rope snapped at the counter balance snapped! Coconuts spilled onto the ground and the X-Trailer started to sink again!

"Oh no!" Cream said.

"Sonic-San, onegai! You need to go faster!" Jou-Sama clasped her hands together and looked at Sonic.

"Stand back, Shadow." Sonic cracked his knuckles. Then his feet pedaled so fast, they were a blur. And it was enough to raise the X-Trailer! Once again, Sonic saves the day, with a little help from friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But back down below...

Ojamajos: _**A B C D E F G! (Sore!)**_

_**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**_

_**A B C D E F G! (Hai!)**_

_**Utaeba dare demo shiawase (Ahaha!)**_

_**Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?**_

_**Itadakimasu!**_

The song did help pass the time, but the Ojamajos were still scared.

Amelia checked the control panel. And she saw that they had just run out of oxygen. "Oh no." She said softly.

"Can we go home now, Nekomimi-Sama?" Momoko asked.

Amelia looked at the girls. She didn't have the heart to tell them that their chances of being saved looked slim. "W-Well, girls..."

"What's that?!" Hazuki exclaimed.

They all looked out the window to find some sort of claw thing coming towards them! The witches and anthros had come in at the nick of time! Tails had used the automatic retrieval system to rescue them.

Once he'd gotten a hold of them, "We got 'em!" Tails said. "Let's reel 'em in, ladies!"

"Oh Ai-Chan! We're saved!" Momoko cheered. She gave Aiko a kiss on the lips. Aiko happily returned it.

"Ya-Ta! We're saved!" Hazuki and Onpu hugged each other. Doremi jumped up and down.

"Captain, is everyone all right down there?" Tails called through the radio.

"We're all just fine, Mr. Prower." Amelia said. "Although, one little girl is rather bored," She looked at Poppu, "and another one mentioned something about wanting a steak." She threw a smile at Doremi. "I won't say whom." She winked at Doremi, who blushed. Hana was sitting on Amelia's lap.

While they were rising to the surface, they saw the most amazing sight!

"Minna look! It's... It's a... A..." Aiko pointed at something.

"Oh my God! It's a Kyogre!" Amelia said.

"It's one of the legendary pokemon!" Momoko said.

"Sugoi!" Hana squealed.

"If only I had a camera." Amelia let out a small laugh.

"Here, Nekomimi-Sama!" Onpu handed her camera to the Captain.

"Thank you, Miss Segawa." Amelia tried to get her shot just right. "Kyogre, the sea basin pokemon. 14'09" and 776 pounds. A most magnificent creature." When she snapped a picture, Kyogre got surprised at the camera flash and swam away.

Unfortunately...

"Aww your picture didn't come out." Poppu said.

"Well, it's probably as it should be." Amelia said, giving the camera back to Onpu. "You see girls, pokemon like Kyogre have never been seen before in their natural habitats. So... I suppose we'll just have to keep this our little secret. What do you say?" She looked at them.

"Sore wa... Na-I-Sho!" Hana said. "Nekomimi-Sama, hountouni arigato for this sugoi adventure!"

"It was my pleasure... Hana-Chan." Amelia gave Hana a hug and a little kiss on the forehead.

"CHIISU!" Hana chirped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And Voila! The Ojamajos and the Captain are saved! Next chapter: We wrap it all up! **

**Ojamajos: USOU!! The story's almost over?!**

**MegChan: G-g-g-gomen ne, Minna, but all good things must come to an end!**

**Mewtwo: Oh Megan! Let's have a little chat about chapter six.**

**MegChan: NOO!! Get away from me! (*Runs away screaming*)**

**Ojamajos: We'll help you, MegChan!**

**Majorin: Ney, Nekomimi-Sama, let's do the disclaimer for Megan.**

**Amelia: Oh, all right, but just this once.**

**Both: Megan does not own anything! **

**Majorin: Ojamajo Doremi belongs to Toei Animation, Sonic and his friends are property of Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Amelia: And I, Captain Amelia, belong to Disney.**

**Both: There! Now you can't get Megan for that!**


	10. The End Almost!

Chapter 10: The End Almost!

The Ojamajos were pulled all the way to the surface, thanks to the combined efforts of the Witches plus Sonic The Hedgehog and Friends.

"We're here!" Poppu said as she opened the hatch. "Bunyu-Chan!" She ran over to Majo Rika.

"Majo Rika!" The Ojamajos came out and ran over to the Witches. "Jou-Sama!"

"Minna-San! Oh, yokata, yokata!" Jou-Sama hugged them. Beneath her veil, she was crying because she was happy to see her Ojamajos. **(Well, I'd cry too!)**

"Jou-Sama, we're sorry for wandering off like that!" Doremi said.

"There's no need to be sorry. We're just happy you're all safe." Majo Heart said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," Majorin counted them, then said, "Matte! Hana-Chan wa?"

"Hana-Chan!" Doremi yelled out.

"Where are you?!" The others yelled.

"Excuse me, all." Amelia spoke up. She was standing in front of the bathysphere and standing next to her... ... ... ... ... Was Hana-Chan! "So who does this cute young lady belong to?"

Jou-Sama wiped away her tears. "Umm... H-Hana-Chan belongs to us."

Hana-Chan took two steps over to the others, but then she stopped for a second. She turned back to Amelia and held out a hand. "Hana-Chan wants Nekomimi-Sama to meet Hana-Chan no tomodachi."

The feline captain took Hana's hand and Hana lead her new friend to everyone.

"Ohh, Hana-Chan, yokata." Jou-Sama said, giving Hana a big hug.

"Jou-Sama, Hana-Chan got to meet Nekomimi-Sama after all." Hana said.

"So you did. You see, Hana-Chan? I told you that you and Amelia-Sama were alike." Jou-Sama said.

"Hana-Chan tells me you and her are very big fans of my show." Amelia said.

"A-a-ara! Wh-why, yes, w-w-we are." Jou-Sama stuttered as she smoothed her hair. "D-domo arigato gozaimasu for helping Hana-Chan and her friends."

"It was no trouble at all, Your Majesty."

Then Tails came in. "Captain, I'd like you to introduce you to Majo Rika. She built this coconut radio, and that's how we could communicate with you guys."

"I believe thanks are in order, Majo Rika." Amelia and Majo Rika shook hands.

"Well, I don't like to brag." Majo Rika said. Then she looked over at Majorin. "But..."

"Mou, Hana-Chan, you can be so silly." Majorin said and the Ojamajos laughed at this.

"But I only played a small part in this." Majo Rika said. She grabbed Majorin. "It was Majorin who came up with the plan that saved you, Hana-Chan and her friends."

"Then thanks to you as well, Lady Majorin." Amelia said.

"Anou... It was nothing. You might've done the same." Majorin said.

"I'm terribly grateful to the both of you. And I have a feeling if it weren't for you two," Amelia said, "I wouldn't be here without this little sweetheart." She patted Hana on the head.

"Hana-Tan!" Pao-Chan yelled.

"Pao-Chan!" Hana ran up to her elephant and hugged him tightly.

"Hana-Tan, don't scare me like that again-Pao." Pao-Chan said.

"I promise, Pao-Chan." Hana said.

"Hana-Chan." Poppu said.

"Eh?"

"I think you might grow up to be just like Captain Amelia-Sama after all."

"Arigato, Poppu-Chan, demo ne Hana-Chan wanna grow up to be just like Doremi Mama or Jou-Sama." Hana said. Then she hugged Poppu.

"Captain, we were really worried about you back there." Cream said.

"I must admit, Miss Cream, I was as well." Amelia said.

"Guys," Tails said, "I really hated the thought of our last meal together being short changed because we had to go find another pokemon."

"Yeah." Sonic said. "We forgot what's most important. Being friends and spending time together."

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"So... ... ... ... That's it then?" Shadow said.

"Pack your bags, my friends." A smile played on Amelia's face. "We're going on vacation!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Amy screamed with pure joy at this.

Onpu grinned, "How about... ... ..."

"Majo Kai no Kurüzu!" The Ojamajos and Witches all yelled.

Amy started dancing around and singing.

Amy: _**We're leaving to go on vacation**_

_**Oh yeah, right on!**_

_**Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the next day on the Majo Kai Cruise ship... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... It was time for the real vacation to start!

**('One And The Same' Majorin and Nekomimi Remix playing)**

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La la la la la**_

(Sonic and Tails slip down a winding water slide. Aiko dominates on a wave simulator and Momoko cheers her on.)

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La la la la la**_

(Cheese pulls a surprise prank on Majo Rika and Majo Heart. The two witches chase the little chao all over the boat, but Cheese hides in a lifeboat, shaking them off his trail.)

**_You come from here_**

_**I come from there**_

_**You rock out in your room**_

_**I rock a world premiere**_

_**We're more alike than anybody could ever tell**_

(Majorin and Jou-Sama enter the cruise's dance competition. Shadow and Cream dance with each other, while Majo Ririka dances with Tails and Amy dances with Sonic. The others clap to the music.)

**_Friday, we're cool_**

_**Monday, we're freaks**_

_**Sometimes we rule**_

_**Sometimes we can't even speak**_

_**But we kick it off, let loose and LOL**_

(Doremi digs into a thick, juicy succulent steak. Hazuki and Cream kind of stare at her and they laugh nervously. Down in the Gym, Majo Ran and Amy punch on punching bags. Amy cheers when she punches her bag super hard until the bag hits her back. Majo Ran helps Amy get up off the floor.)

**_It may seem cliché_**

_**For me to wanna say that you're not alone**_

(Cheese gets thrown into the ship's kennel with Pao-Chan and Sonic. The trio are not very happy at this.)

**_And you can call me uncool_**

_**But it's a simple fact**_

_**I got your back**_

(Hana, the Ojamajos, plus Cream free Pao-Chan, Sonic and Cheese along with the other animals. Pao-Chan jumps on Majo Ruka and causes her to spill her drink on herself. Cheese lands on top of Dela's head, and she chases him!)

'_**Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me, the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream**_

_**We're one and the same**_

(Pao-Chan and Cheese burst through a door, riding the old wagon the Ojamajos found on the old, rusty S.S. Maho Dou. The Ojamajos, Cream, Sonic, Majorin and Amelia chase after them. They grabbed Pao-Chan and Cheese before they fall overboard! The old wagon, however, falls into the ocean.)

"Cream-Tan, Sonic-San, I'm making a promise-Pao!" Pao-Chan said. "I'll never lose Hana-Tan-Tachi again-PAO!!"

"Aww sure ya won't, Pao." Sonic said.

"Pao-Chan, we're friends too, right?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese said.

"Of course we are, Cream-Tan-Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

They all let out a good laugh.

"Are they always like this, Lady Rin?" Amelia asked with a small laugh.

"You'll never be bored, Captain." Majorin said.

"That's good to know. And, please... ... ... Call me Amelia."

"Saa, Amelia-San, this could be the start of a great friendship."

"Everyone say 'CHIISU'!" Onpu brought out her camera.

"CHIISU!!" They all said.

(Click!)

"That's a keeper!" Onpu said.

_**We're one and the same**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

And that, dear readers, is the end. Well, for now, at least! Who knows? Maybe the Ojamajos will team up with Sonic and friends again in another parody! Demo ne, I guess we'll just have to wait until their next adventure!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOO!! It's done! Demo ne, I'm sad the story's done. At least there's a happy ending. You guys liked it? Great!! And, BTW: The reason I made Majorin and Captain Amelia best friends, is very long and complicated. Also, I should've mentioned: Hana-Chan and Majorin usually call Amelia by 'Nekomimi-Sama' And Amelia will sometimes address Majorin as 'Lady Rin' or 'Lady Majorin'. Again, long and complicated! I hope I can do another parody where they team up. Anyways... Arigato gozaimasu for reading!!!)**


End file.
